Before Balto
by DaCanineWolffePack
Summary: A spinoff/sequel to Balto's Story. How was the story like for Balto's grandparents to his parents like? Aniu's story will be the main focus, but Beringo's story will be a mini story. Note: Balto OCs are owned by their respective owners
1. Chapter 1

Before Balto

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Huh? Where am I?_

All he could see is that he was in a sort of... void. Just white everywhere with some shadows.

"Hello? Where am I? Is anyone there? Anyone?"

Then his eyes widened. Every time he spoke, a tiny voice would speak his words. He looked at himself and gasped. He looked all around himself.

"Am I... a pup?"

"Don't be afraid, my son."

He froze for a moment. He knew who that voice belonged to. A voice so soft, so warming with a motherly and comforting, securing tone.

"Mother?"

As the pup turned around, the white female lightly pinned the little one on his back.

Aniu. Aniu licked and nuzzled her son under his chin, and he giggled.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Aren't you happy to see me, young Balto?"

Balto didn't reply. Aniu got up and both of them ran around the void, tumbling all around until Balto landed on top of Aniu's chest, mother and son giggling and chuckling in joy. They both stared at each other for a while until Balto realized something.

"Mom? How am I a pup again? In fact, how could I still retain my memories as an adult?" He then realized something else. "Am I... dreaming?"

"Yes you are, my darling son." She leaned forward to lick his forehead. "But I assure you that you are with me right now. I turned you back into a pup so that you could remember and re-live how it felt like to be a young puppy again."

Balto got up and back on the floor to allow his mother to roll over on her chest again.

"It really did bring me back to when I was a pup before." Balto complimented.

"Balto, I also came here to you because of another purpose?"

"Really? What is that, mom?"

Aniu collected herself. "Recall that in our latest family reunion, you found out more about your past, as well as some of your father's history with me. I came here to you to share with you another family history: My history, as well as some of your father's."

"Wait, you mean... when you and dad were pups?"

"Correct, my darling. Although again, this is mainly on my past before I met your father. To be more specific, I want to share with you not only some of my puppyhood, but also the story about my parents as well. Speaking of which, I won't be here with you alone."

At that moment, another white figure walked over to join the pair.

"How are you again, grandson?"

Aniu smiled at the figure before them.

"Grandma Tala!"

Tala smiled and rubbed her head near Balto's cheek.

"Yes, my dear. Your grandma is joining us." Aniu replied.

"There have been times I love to just think back on my past. This provides another opportunity." She replied.

"Make yourself comfortable, Balto." Aniu instructed. Balto did as he was told. He laid down on his mother's paws and closed his eyes, ready to hear another tale.

Aniu glanced over at her mother, and she nodded in affirmation. Aniu then leaned down to place her muzzle near Balto's ears...


	2. Chapter 2

Before Balto

Chapter 2: Tala and Hunter

_This story begins with your grandmother and my uncle._

_Your uncle?_

_Yes dear._ Tala spoke after Aniu._ Oh, that's right. We barely, if at all, mentioned my beloved little brother: Hunter. He and your mother were so very fond of each other when Aniu was born. But before that, It was my little brother and I, although he wouldn't come until sometime later._

_Your grandmother was your great grandparents' baby. They adored her so much when she was a pup. It made them even more happy when your great grandmother gave birth to Hunter when your grandmother was about 4 months old..._

"Oh, how sweet, my love..." The male mused.

"Our newborn son is so handsome... like you." The female replied, licking her mate near his cheek and the side of his head.

"I see something... special about him... it's like... he could become an excellent... an excellent and complimentary hunter alongside his big sister."

"Hunter, you say..." The female replied. "I like that name, dear. Hunter... our baby son is Hunter."

The male smiled at his mate, exchanged glances with her, and they nuzzled each other lovingly and softly. Afterwards, a white female approached them.

"Mama? Papa?" She asked.

"Tala, sweetheart." Her mother greeted, licking her daughter's forehead and face.

"Is this... him?" Tala asked.

"Yes, baby." Her father replied. "Come closer and say hi to your new baby brother: Hunter.

"Hunter...?" Tala curiously walked closer to her newborn brother and gently sniffed him.

Her parents watched with approval as their eldest daughter greeted her younger brother.

"Hunter and Tala... Tala and Hunter..." The male said.

"Hi, Hunter." Tala greeted. She was confused as to why she didn't get any response.

"Hunter?" Tala gently shook her little brother, and he started to cry out.

"Careful, sweetheart." Her father said.

"Your little brother was sleeping." The mother added.

Tala's eyes started to tear up.

"I'm sorry, little brother." She apologetically licked Hunter's body a few times. As she did so, Hunter's crying gradually diminished, and the tiny pup settled next to his mother's body.

The male leaned over to carry Tala a little bit farther and licked her tears away after placing her on the ground.

"It's alright, Tala. Just be gentle next time."

"I will, papa."

Tala was then allowed to watch her little brother from on top of her mother. Her parents smiled at each other. They knew already then that Tala would grow a close relationship with Hunter.

2 months later...

"Don't go too far, Hunter." Tala called out, sitting on top of a ledge near him.

"I will, sis!" The tiny two month old Hunter called out as he enthusiastically explored the woods. After a few moments of looking, he spotted something not too far from him.

Hop. Hop hop. Hop hop hop hop hop.

He gasped in excitement and started to run towards his prey.

"Woah woah there!"

Suddenly, he was snatched from the back.

"Aw, c'mon, let me at it! Let me at it!" Hunter's tiny paws kept on kicking and running in the air.

"Not so fast, little brother." Tala said with her words a bit muffled as she carried Hunter away in her mouth, She let him down on the ground after carrying him farther away. Just then, their mother came in to greet them.

"Good work on watching your little brother, Tala."

"Thanks, mama."

The female leaned down to hold Hunter and to give him a bath.

"Aw, mom, I'm not dirty. I wanted to get after that wabbit."

"Not at your age, little one. Not yet anyways."

"But I'm a hunter!"

"You are indeed Hunter, but you are not old enough to be a real hunter." She replied.

"But Tala can hunt! Can... can't Tala get that wabbit for me?" Hunter asked.

His mother giggled. "No, your big sister won't get that rabbit for you. She hasn't that much experience on hunting either. But no worries, you and your sister will learn how to be hunters and fighters like your father and I, and your fellow packmates. It will all come in time.

"Awww, but I want to hunt now." Hunter said.

"When you are your sister's age, or older." She gently told him. After cleaning him up some more...

"Alright, Hunter. You're clean now. Let's come with me, you pups. Your father should be coming back soon from his hunt. Tasty meat will be served for you both.

"Oh goody!" The siblings yipped in excitement.

Their mother giggled._ Tala and Hunter will indeed be good sister and brother._

She led them back to their den to await meal time.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Balto

Chapter 3: Tala and Saku

As the next 8 months passed by since the birth of Tala's little brother Hunter, the big sister and little brother have grown so fond of each other and inseparable. They grew a close and loving relationship with each other. They absolutely adored each other, especially Hunter for Tala. They were so much close to each other that some of their packmates teased and joked about the siblings becoming mates, while others took annoyance to their relationship, viewing it as too much even for siblings. Despite all this, Tala would defend Hunter and assure him to ignore the taunts. What is for sure though is that their parents still remained proud to see their pups bond with each other.

However, time with family wouldn't last for Tala. While 8 months was still long, Tala faced the time that most wolves faced when they grew about a year old: leave their birth pack to either join another pack or form new ones. It was tough to have to leave her beloved parents and beloved brother, but the family shared meaningful last moments with each other.

"I'm sure gonna miss you a lot, sis." Hunter said.

"I will too, Hunter. You're my besteset friend just by being my sweet little brother." She licked and nuzzled him. "You're growing up so fast and becoming stronger just like me."

"I suppose I am... if you say so."

"I know so." She smiled. "You'll become a strong... hunter... some day." She hugged her brother as they exchanged licks and nuzzles."

"I hope I get to see you again one day." Hunter said. "I'll never forget you either way."

"I'll never forget you too, Hunter. Good luck staying with mom, dad, and the pack."

At this time, her parents approached her and they trio exchanged emotional and affectionate embraces.

"We're so proud of how mature you've grown, baby." Her father told her.

"We'll miss you so much, baby girl." Her mother added.

"Thank you so much, mom. You too, dad." She hugged them. "I wouldn't have grown up so much if it weren't for you both."

"If you ever find the perfect male for you, who would adore you and protect you and love you with all of his heart, don't forget us either. Remember us." Her mother told her.

"I won't ever forget my family, no matter what." Tala replied.

"May the spirits remain with you, Tala." Her father said, holding her for one last time.

"I will carry our memories spent together, and I will carry them wherever I go."

Soon, Tala shared her farewell with the rest of her packmates and then went on her way, alone for the first time in her life, only having herself to depend on.

_Let me guess... this is the part where grandma met grandpa._

_You are correct, grandson. After some time hunting and fending for myself, I was found by my new packmates and welcomed into their ranks. They were around 10 members, so it was easier for me to join them since they still had room to grow._

_Speaking of grandpa, how did you both meet?_

_I'll tell you this, my son. Your grandfather had a rough life growing up. He was somewhat like... like you._

_Like me?_

_Indeed, grandson. Your father was shy, timid, and most of all, insecure. I won't go into his puppyhood, but he didn't have the best of luck growing up either way. He would have some good times such as when he met a pretty black and white female named Sami. They actually knew each other as pups, and they became close friends after they would meet again after leaving their packs. In fact, your grandpa Saku had a crush on Sami..._

Then, Balto knew something was wrong.

_Then what? What happened afterwards? Something must have happened so that you would be my grandma instead of this Sami._

_Something with Sami further fed to his insecurities, young Balto. After your she and your grandpa met another wolf named Faro, it... broke his heart to see his crush fall in love with Faro instead._

_Your grandfather was so disappointed and saddened that potential love between him and Sami was never meant to be. He may have been tempted to lash out at this revelation, but he decided to let it be. Hiding his sadness, he would secretly leave Sami, Faro, and their pack around the time that Sami and Faro would... or after, they became mates._

_Oh my..._ Balto spoke._ I never thought I would hear a story like this._

_Don't feel bad, darling son. Some time afterwards, your grandpa would meet his true future mate after he left to travel elsewhere._

As a brown wolf named Saku walked into the woods, he heard some noise around him.

"Hello?"

No response. After some more walking, he heard it again.

"Is someone there?"

Still, no response.

"If someone is there, please show yourself. I mean -"

He was cut off as several wolves came out and surrounded him. They all started to slowly back him against a tree

"You better be lost, stranger. Speak your business or leave immediately."

"I... I... I mean no harm. My name is -"

He was cut off when the wolf swatted his claws near his as a warning. "Speak your business, not your name!"

"Stand down, all of you."

"Alpha Maska..." One of the wolves spoke.

The party of wolves made room for their alpha to approach.

"Alpha, I was just-"

"At ease, Atka. I commend you for your effort and initiative. In these situations, don't let your guard down, but don't be threatening as well unless your are sure of the potential danger. This lessons goes for the rest of you as well."

"Yes, alpha." The rest of the group said.

"As you command, my alpha." Atka said, and stood at his side as the alpha greeted the outsider.

"Go ahead and speak up, stranger."

"Thank you so much, sir. My name is... Saku. I truly mean no harm."

"You don't look or sound the type either." Maska replied. "Regardless, do speak your peace."

"I am neither a threat, nor am I lost. I have no pack. I come alone, and just so happen to encounter your... scouts."

"Ahh, yes. Please excuse our young Atka. He means well with ensuring his pack is protected and with contributing to his fellow packmates, but he still has a lot to learn."

"My apologies, alpha." He replied.

Maska nodded and placed his paw around his shoulder.

"Long story short, Atka is my young nephew. My mate is his aunt. Before I became mates with his aunt, we took him in after his old pack and his family were killed by... humans."

"I... I'm sorry to hear that." Saku sympathized. "Maska, may I call you? I have no pack for my own. I have been living alone for days, weeks even."

"I see." Alpha Maska spoke. He thought for a moment. "Saku, would you be willing and be ready to do your part if I accept you into our ranks?"

"Me? Accept me?" Saku asked.

"That is what the alpha asked you." Another wolf spoke, but was quickly hushed.

"So make your choice here, Saku. "Do you accept my offer, or do I dispatch escorts to see your way out of our land?"

Saku was so caught off guard by this request. He was brought in to his previous pack, but at the time, only four wolves eagerly asked for him and his old friend he used to know to join them. Now, an alpha of a bigger pack was giving him the chance to join them or leave peacefully. Saku made his decision.

"I... I... I may join your pack, as long as I have your approval." He spoke.

"Well put, Saku. Follow us." Maska spoke gently and with a authoritative tone. He turned to his companions and his nephew.

"Nephew, you go ahead and alert your aunt..."

"I need two volunteers to accompany Atka."

At that moment, two wolves joined Atka in going ahead of the rest.

"One more command: The rest of you, keep your eyes on the rear as we return to our den." With this, Maska motioned to Saku to join them into their den.

Saku was in awe at how much wolves are in his new pack. He estimated that there must be about 2 dozen more of them... maybe even 3 dozen more.

_Is this a wolf pack, or a wolf clan?_

As the alpha gathered his packmates and his mate that served as his alpha female, he introduced Saku to them. It was overwhelming for Saku to meet this many knew faces.

After he met up with the new faces, he spot a female nearby.

_Am I seeing this? Am I seeing... her?_

Saku was captivated by this female's youth and presence.

_She's beautiful, Saku. She's absolutely... gorgeous? I mean, you've never seen any female like her before. She has white fur, as white as snow._

The female did notice him and started to approach. She smiled very friendly like.

"Hello there! I didn't see you at first."

But she didn't receive a response.

"Hello?"

His face animated as he realized.

_Oh my... she's... she's actually talking to you! Speak! Stop staring! Stop staring and speak!_

"Oh, um..." He stummered.

"Something wrong?"

"I, uhhh... I'm sorry. I-I-I-I didn't mean to stare." He blushed, feeling extremely embarrassed.

The female did blush too but still hid it with giggles. "That's alright. I'm not offended or weirded out."

"You... you sure?"

"Trust me." She smiled.

_That smile... that smile on such a pretty face. Careful, Saku. Remember Sami. You lost Sami to another wolf. Don't get too comfortable with this one already. You can't be too sure that any better would come for her._

As if ignoring the last thought, Saku smiled timidly.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Before Saku could answer, another wolf walked over.

"Oh hello there, stranger! You must be a new guy here. I see you bumped into my lovely friend." He placed his paw around her back.

The female blushed. "Oh Nilak…"

"Excuse me for the interruption. Please stranger, tell us who you are."

"Umm... my name is... Maska."

"Maska?"

"Oh no! No... Excuse me, um..." Saku was still timid and nervous.

"It's alright. You can tell us."

"We won't bite." Nilak said. "Except for my lovely lady friend. She may be one of the younger members of our pack, but she is quite the fighter."

She giggled at "lovely lady friend". "Nilak…"

"Sorry. My name is Saku. Saku. I don't share the same name with your alpha.

"Saku… that's quite a... lovely name." She glanced over at her friend Nilak as she said "lovely", almost in a teasing way. "It's definetly a strong name for someone like you."

"Th... thanks." Saku replied.

"Pleased to meet you, Saku. My name is Nilak."

"Good to meet you, Nilak." Saku said, trying to warm up to new friends.

"And my name is Tala." She introduced herself.

"T-Tala." He said. The name not only slips out his tongue, but the sound of the name combined with her arctic white fur almost caresses him as he uttered her words with his muzzle.

"Yes, I'm Tala." She smiled and spoke cheerfully.

"Tala... that's a pretty name. You have a pretty name." He smiled timidly.

"Why thank you, Saku."

"Welcome to our pack, Saku." Nilak spoke. "Just as a beginner's tip, do remember that everyone that joins a wolf pack, starts at the bottom. My friend Tala here has been in our pack for a bit of time now."

"Now now, Nilak. Omega or not, I do believe that no wolf is truly inferior from another. You don't suggest that Saku is inferior to any of us."

"Of course, of course!" Nilak replied with a smile as he continued his embrace with his friend. "Even omegas rise up the ranks with time and experience..."

"Not all of them do though." Nilak spoke under his breath and let go of Tala.

Saku made an expression as if saying "Huh? What did he say?"

"Please Saku, don't mind Nilak too much. He's just joking around after all." She and Nilak giggled and chuckled and she made an expression to Nilak as if saying "Aren't you?"

"If... if you say so." Saku said timidly.

"Welcome to our pack, Saku." Tala warmly spoke. "Why don't I help show you around?"

"You would?"

"I'd love to. It would be my pleasure." She beamed.

"I'll come with." Nilak said.

"Please do." She smiled at her friend.

Saku watched as the pair walked away. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of his new female friend. She was so warm and welcoming of him, but another thought crept up in his mind.

_Saku… remember Sami... Tala may be breathtaking to you already, but slow down. You just met her. She's pretty but you just met her. Let's just hope that she isn't another Sami._

_I hope what happened between Sami and I won't happen with Tala, even though I just met her. Whatever the case, please have Tala not be another Sami. Please..._

Saku went over to catch up with Tala and Nilak before he could lag behind any further.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Balto

Chapter 4: Sibling reunion/A misunderstanding

Saku slowly grew more and more comfortable as he started life as a new member of his new pack. Slowly but surely and true to Nilak's words, Saku was at the very bottom of the pack's ranks: an omega wolf, but would rise little by little up the ranks. He also grew more comfortable being packmates with Tala, a new friend that he admired so much. She was very friendly and inviting of him, and the two grew a good friendship with each other. It seemed that Tala was helping Saku finally "grow out of his shell". What she and no one else (not even Nilak) knew that Saku was still haunted by his past life growing up. He still also struggled with feelings for Tala over her physical beauty and personality.

"How has the first two months of your new life here been treating you?" Tala asked, as she was alone with her friend."

"So much has happened in the past two months. It's still so much to process for me." Hunter replied. He turned to Tala and timidly smiled at her. "But at least I have a friend who has helped me adapt. Which, I thank you for."

"You are very modest, Saku." Tala giggled. "You don't five yourself enough credit. Regardless though, it is my pleasure meeting and helping a friend like you out." She smiled at him.

For a moment, they didn't say anything... they just... smiled at each other. Tala and Saku almost immediately had an irresistible urge to place one paw around each other. In fact, they almost did, with Tala already starting to reach out her leg to wrap around Saku's back.

"Oof!"

Tala and Saku heard someone fall behind them.

The newcomer chuckled as he got up. "Oh, look at that. My apologies, you two."

"Hello, Nilak." Tala greeted. "I find it surprising to see how you... conveniently tripped on to us."

"Well what can I say? Happy accident." Nilak replied. He then finished what Tala was going to do with Saku, and Nilak was the one to embrace his female friend like usual.

"So, may I ask what you two are up to?"

"Nothing serious, Nilak. I was just joining Saku over here and checking on how he's been adapting to our pack."

"Please, do tell, Saku. I'd love to hear what you have thought about our pack so far." Nilak then wrapped his paws around Saku's back, holding on to both him and Tala now. The pair can only giggle and chuckle in embarrassment… but mostly in awkwardness that they did try to hide from the third paw.

"Hey Atka, over here!" A scout whispered.

"Yes? What do you got?" Atka asked.

"Everyone, look at that. The first stranger waltzing into our land since Saku two months ago."

Everyone in that group did spot a young dark wolf walking through the woods.

"Shall we confront the stranger?" Another wolf asked.

Atka took a moment to calculate their next move.

"Go ahead, but move slowly and quietly. Get into position, but only pop out like last time when I give the signal."

"You got it."

The scouts got into position...

"Alright, Atka. This is your chance to redeem yourself."

"I know."

"Remember what our alpha, your uncle, told you."

"Yes, I know: Be on my guard but don't be threatening to strangers intruding in our land unless they are suspicious enough to be possible threats." He replied, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The scouts waited for their party leader.

Any moment now...

Any moment now...

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

"Now."

"Huh?"

The dark figure was caught off guard at the sight of 7, maybe 8, wolves emerging out of the shadows and bushes to confront him.

"Hold it there!" Atka commanded.

The stranger stopped in his tracks. He was confused, and before he could act, one of the wolves tackled him and pinned him on his chest.

"Atka-"

"Shut it. I know what I'm doing." He said, then turned back to the newcomer.

"Don't struggle, stranger. I won't hurt you, but I do demand you state why you enter our lands."

"Gladly, gladly. Don't hurt me, and I will gladly speak for myself." He assured.

Taking satisfaction, Atka released the stranger and allowed him to get up and speak.

"I come in peace. I am no enemy of yours. I'm simply a lone wolf who has been traveling, believe it or not, blindly since leaving my pack."

"You have no pack." Atka commented.

"Yes." The newcomer replied.

"Where do you come from?"

"Long story short, I used to have an older sibling that left me and my pack when she grew old enough to leave like all us wolves do."

"You had a sister? Are you looking for her?"

"Well, honestly, I hope to see her again one day."

"What is her name?"

"Her name is-"

"Hunter?" A female voice cried out and ran over several meters from them. She then walked over to the group, but 3 of the scouts blocked her path.

"No, let Tala through." Atka commanded.

"Tala... Tala?" The male asked incredulously.

The scouts allowed her to pass and to walk up to the young male.

"Is it really you, little brother?" She closely analyzed his features.

"S-sis?"

"Yes it's me, Hunter. You look quite... different... since I left you, mom, dad, and our old pack that day."

"I... I can't believe I didn't recognize you at first, sis!" Hunter said, dumbfounded.

"Come here, little brother!" Tala cried out.

They snuggled and nuzzled and licked each other in embraces.

"I missed you so much, sis!"

"I missed you so much too, Hunter!"

Atka and his fellow scouts watched in silence for a while before intervening.

"So your name is Hunter." Atka inquired.

"Yes, my name is Hunter. Tala is my older sister." Hunter replied. His sister then held him close to her and licked the side of his head sweetly.

"It must be several months since we last met, brother." Tala said. "And you know what this means now that you are here..."

She then turned to Atka and the group.

"Atka, you have to let my brother stay with us! We have to let Alpha Maska and Alpha Anya know that I'm reunited with my brother."

"I agree." Atka replied. You two, follow me back to the den. I'll let alpha know that we have a newcomer among us."

"No need, nephew." Another male emerged to join them.

"I saw everything from over here. Hunter, is it? You are Tala's younger brother."

"Yes... sir." Hunter bowed his head in respect. "Tala and I are siblings, and I have been longing so much to see her again. We are a lot closer for siblings than you or anyone would think."

"It's true, my alpha." Tala spoke up. "Hunter and I are inseparable, especially now that we are together again."

"I see. And I did hear that you have been out there all alone with no pack since you started your journey." Maska said. "As long as you are ready to commit to doing your part in your new pack, you are welcome to join us."

"Me, join your pack? Well, uhh…" Hunter stammered. Tala's embrace did reassure him of his new place and gave him new encouragement to speak. "With your word, I will be honored if I can join my sister as a new member of your pack, alpha."

He smiled. "Then it is settled. Welcome, Hunter. This way." With his nephew at his side, Maska commanded that everyone follow him back to the den to welcome their newest member, as his sister Tala accompanied him.

Saku heard some commotion from one corner of the den and came out to see what it was about.

He saw that the alpha and several wolves were surrounding Tala and... a new wolf.

_A new wolf? What's this stranger doing with Tala?_

Hunter cautiously walked over to listen and observe.

Then it happened:

He was shocked and stunned to his core when he saw Tala... hug this stranger.

_No... no no… no no no no no!_

Saku's jaw dropped when he saw that Tala was licking and nuzzling with the young male.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening! How could Tala already fall for a new wolf that she just met?! Does she even know who this guy is?_

Further shock... then heartbreak, struck at Saku. He almost felt like a dagger pierced harder and further through his body as he listened and watched Tala and this stranger exchange affection and sweet exchanges. And the way that Tala smiled at this new wolf.

_She's smiling at this guy the same way she did to me..._

Saku sat down and stood there in shock and defeat at the same time.

_How can this be? How can this be?! I can't believe this... This is Sami and Faro all over again! Just when I've been hoping that things would be different. Oh, why does it have to be this way?!_

_Cool down, Saku. It isn't like you were dating Tala... at least, not yet anyways._

_Exactly. This is what I get for hoping I could grow a meaningful friendship with someone I admire! If not with Nilak somehow conveniently tripping on to us when I hang out with Tala, now she's going to be smooching with this new guy in no time for sure!_

_Get a grip, Saku! Get a grip! You're no creeper who's stalking and pursuing females at a creepy level... or a disturbing level!_

_True, but I know for sure that I lost a friend just now. All because she has a new male in her life._

Shock, confusion, denial, defeat... disappointment. They have come back to haunt Saku again. He had it up to there. A new emotion popped into his mind as he decided to bail from his current position.

By this time, Tala helped her packmates welcome her little brother and helped introduce him to her friends. After she and her brother were alone with each other, she spotted Saku.

"Oh! Come with me, Hunter. I can't believe I was going to forget to introduce you to a dear friend of mine."

Hunter faithfully followed his sister at her side to catch up to the brown male before them.

"Saku! Wait up!" She called out.

"Hey, Tala..." Saku replied, but in a low voice and darker tone. He still kept on walking away from them.

"Wait right there, Saku!" She beamed. "I would like to introduce you to our newest packmate... someone near and dear to me!"

"Yipee…." Hunter spoke softly and sarcastically.

"You alright?" She asked, confused by his tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Never better." He muttered, still facing away from them even as he stopped in his tracks.

"Hey there." Hunter attempted to greet him. "How are you? My name is Hunter."

"Hello there, Hunter." Saku softly muttered and turned back to face them. "I hope Tala is giving you a warm and grand welcome."

"Oh boy is she! You betcha!" Hunter beamed cheerfully. Unintentionally, this exchange only served to tick Saku off more.

"I'm pleased to introduce you to Hunter. He is my -"

Saku huffed and turned around to walk farther away.

"Huh? Where you going?" Hunter asked. He and Tala were shocked at his behavior. Tala was especially shocked.

"None of your business, new guy." Saku retorted sternly. Tala and Hunter exchanged glance before Tala tried to catch up to him.

"Saku, what's the matter? You're not acting like yourself."

"Oh don't worry about me, Tala. I'm all completely fine. Everything's illuminated under a bright and shiny rainbow! Whoo Whee!" He laughed sarcastically.

"Saku…"

"No no. Go about the rest of your day with your new hubby."

"Hubby?"

"Oh come now, don't ACT SO STUPID YOU TWO!" Saku burst. "Welcome to your new pack, Hunter. I hope you enjoy cuddling with Tala. You two are so perfect for each other all ready! I'm so happy for you both! Congrats!" He started to chuckle in a disturbing manner.

"Saku, what's gotten in to you?" Tala was getting frightened and worried.

"I watched you two back there, falling for each other already. Impressive. Most impressive. I'm serious, it was most impressive. Wow, did you two already knew each other from way back when, and you didn't tell me or any of us, Tala?" Saku was getting increasingly agitated by the second.

"I don't understand." Hunter spoke.

"You know, why waste your time here with me? Go back and cuddle under a tree, won't ya?! Stop wasting time with me and go cuddle with your boyfriend!" Saku's tone was rising. His words caused Tala to gasp in utter shock.

"Wha? You mean back there? Oh no, Saku! No no no!"

"Yeah yeah, save it! Go spend time with your new boyfriend, Tala and leave me alone."

"No, Saku. You don't understand. What Hunter and I were doing back there-"

"I don't care! I don't care what history you two had with each other until today! Welcome to your new home, Hunter! Welcome, now leave me alone."

"Saku…" Hunter spoke.

He was then swatted at to stay back.

"Welcome to your new home, Hunter... Now go and enjoy getting to know Tala or catching up with her! Go spend time with your girlfriend and both of you leave me alone!"

Saku bolted off without a hitch.

"Saku?" Tala's eyes widened in shock. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes at any second now. She started to tremble.

"Sister?" Hunter reached out to hold Tala, and she softly pulled him to her side.

"What happened? Why is Saku acting like a completely different wolf?"

"Is he... jealous?"

"No, no. Saku is nothing like that. I only know him for a couple of months, but I know he isn't like that. I know it. He... he doesn't..."

"This is a tremendous... no. This is a massive misunderstanding. MASSIVE." Hunter replied.

Tala then let go of her brother. She started to cry and ran off.

"Tala? Tala!" Hunter ran over to try to catch up to his sister. Once he did catch up, she did everything she could to comfort her.

"Why is Saku suddenly so distant and... hostile?" She wept.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Balto

Chapter 5: Making amends

Tala was very upset how extremely strange Saku has been acting ever since he found out that she reunited with her brother and that he thought that her brother was another wolf she was falling for. Even after attempts to clear up the misunderstanding, Saku was too upset himself to listen to reason. Regardless, Tala and Hunter couldn't keep this misunderstanding affect their friendship with Saku… at least, her friendship with him.

"I haven't seen Saku for the rest of the day." Tala said. "We have to talk to him and make him listen to us."

"I'll do it, sis. This is my fault."

"Hunter-"

"Don't blame yourself, sis. It's not your fault. Saku had the wrong impression of both of us after we reunited." Hunter replied.

"This isn't your fault either." Tala argued.

"It still isn't yours either, so don't blame yourself." Hunter countered her counter. "Let me do this, Tala. I'm sure you are good friends with Saku, and I wouldn't want my presence to ruin your friendship with him anyhow."

Tala thought over about this.

"You're right, Hunter. I'm sorry that Saku is acting this way since you came. He is nothing like this. NOTHING like this."

"I believe you, big sister." Hunter nuzzled her near the cheek. "I'll make this right between the two of you. I may not know your entire friendship with Saku, but I'll do this for you."

Tala put on a weak smile, but one nevertheless. "You've always been so understanding. Please tell Saku that I forgive him. I know that he isn't normally like this." She licked his cheek and his forehead.

"I will." Hunter replied, and the siblings shared a warm hug before Hunter left to find his sister's friend.

After some time of looking, Hunter found Saku alone in a clearing.

"Saku?"

He didn't reply or acknowledge his presence in any other way.

"Saku, you have a minute?" Hunter cautiously asked.

"Leave me alone, Hunter."

"I came to talk to you. You need to listen to me."

"I came here to be alone." Saku said in a disgruntled tone. "You should be back with Tala taking in your first day here."

"Please listen to me, Saku. This isn't what you think."

"What's there to talk about?" Saku turned to face him. "You and Tala are enjoying each other already. Whether you two just met or knew each other before, you should still be with her right now, not talking to me."

"Saku, please listen! Tala is my sister!"

"W-what?" Saku was dumbfounded.

"Yes, Saku." Hunter gently told him. "Tala and I are best friends, but only because we are brother and sister. She is my older sister, and I haven't seen her in at least a few months since she left our old pack."

Saku thought over this revelation for a moment.

"It's true, Saku."

"Tala?"

Tala came over to join her brother at his side.

"Please believe us. It is true. Hunter and I are siblings, not just any friends like you and I, or Nilak." Tala held Hunter and sweetly nuzzled him near the cheek and the side of his head. "We both missed each other so much. We were inseparable growing up, and we are simply overjoyed to be living with each other again."

"You said it, big sister." Hunter replied with a smile, licking and nuzzling her face.

Saku watched the exchange with great shock, but not for the previous reason he did so.

_It is true. Hunter and Tala are siblings, not just friends who just met or once knew each._

Saku's eyes widened with realization._ And them being siblings means... I..._

"Oh, no. No no no. What have done?" Immense emotional pain and guilt struck him. He began to back away in a panic.

"Saku?"

"Get away from me. Stay way from me!"

"It's alright, Saku." Hunter tried to calm him.

"No it's not! It's inexcusable what I did... and how I acted."

"We understand, Saku." Tala spoke, but this did not convince him otherwise. "Saku, we-"

"What I did was inexcusable and unforgivable!" Saku cried out. He was starting to stream tears down his cheek. He then realized that he was about to cry in front of Hunter and Tala, especially in front of her.

"Stay away from me!" Saku bolted away.

"Saku!" Tala cried out, but it was already too late. The siblings watched helplessly as the brown male bolted off.

"Saku knows now, that we are siblings." Hunter spoke.

"I know he is truly upset over his words and actions against us... especially you, little brother." Tala replied. "But this matter needs to be fully and completely resolved. I need to talk to him." She was about to leave when Hunter placed a paw on his shoulder to stop her.

"Wait, Tala. He needs time." He looked at her worryingly.

Tala then placed her paw around his back. "I agree, but he is my friend. I need to be there for him... but I will give him some time to calm down."

"I... understand." Hunter replied. "Tell him that I forgive him too. He just didn't know any better about us at first."

Tala smiled. "Like I said, you've always been understanding. Go ahead back to the den and get some rest. You've had so much traveling and you deserve all the rest you need. I'll be back with you when I'm done talking to Saku."

Afterwards, Tala left to find her friend and resolved to comfort him. After some time of looking, she found him sitting down under a tree.

"Sa-Saku?"

"Tala?"

"Please don't go. I came to talk to you." She sat down next to him.

"It's inexcusable-"

"I know how you feel about the misunderstanding."

"I over reacted... extremely. What kind of a friend am I for that? I ruined your brother's reunion with you and his first day in his new home. I give a bad impression of myself and our pack to him."

"Maybe so, but it's alright. I understand, and so does my brother." She placed her paw around him.

"We forgive you, Saku. I forgive you. Even Hunter forgives you despite not knowing you until today. Your outburst doesn't affect our friendship. Don't let your guilt keep you from being my friend, no matter how remorseful you feel."

"How could you forgive me so easily? I never treated you, or anyone like this before."

"Exactly, Saku. We may not know each other for even a year, but I do know you are nothing like this. Let go of your outburst and leave it in the past, even the recent past."

Tala looked with a pleading face at Saku as he gathered his thoughts. He was surprised that he is being forgiven so quickly. He still felt extremely guilty for what he said and did, but her words were making him feel better and better by the moment.

"I'm very, deeply sorry."

"And we forgive you, Saku. Let this not affect our friendship, nor keep you from making new ones."

After a few moments of silence, Tala spoke again.

"I want to know, Saku… why did you overreact when you saw me reuniting with my brother? I'm not mad at you when I ask this. I just want to know. Please talk to me." She pleaded.

Saku was very hesitant to reply. He had a lot of bad memories about his past that he never told anyone. He wanted to keep them suppressed, but even then he was still fighting them. With some reluctance, he chose one to share.

"Alright. If you really want to know... I didn't have a good puppyhood growing up. I was the runt of my litter. No one would pay attention to me, and my weaknesses meant that I was insulted or outright ignored and neglected... even by my parents."

Tala was shocked to hear this insight. "I... I would never have guessed."

"I thought that I could bury those memories, but they still haunt me to this day. But now you know. You are the first one to find out about my past, after me repeatedly avoiding the subject." Saku concluded.

"I'm sorry you had to go through a rough puppyhood, Saku." She rubbed his back softly and gently to console him. "Know that ever since you joined my pack, you have this place to start over, and move on from your rough past. Let our pack be your new family that will treat you better than your parents and siblings did. You definitely have my continued support and friendship."

Saku felt a bit nervous staring at Tala who was closely at his side, but he couldn't deny how relaxing it felt to feel Tala rub his back with her paw. He enjoyed the embrace.

"Thank you. I still want to be friends with you... and to get to know your brother Hunter."

"It's all my pleasure, my friend." She smiled. "Hunter would love to be your friend too."

They smiled at each other, and after some more time, they decided to head back to the den. When they got there, Saku watched Tala greet her brother and help put him to sleep. She rubbed his fur with her paw and ensured his secure sleep before her.

Saku still thought of his previous outburst as he watched the sibling embrace. Everyone else was asleep except for him and Tala. She stared back at him.

"He's your younger brother, am I correct?" Saku clarified.

"He is." Tala nodded.

"He must mean the world to you."

"As much as I mean the world to him."

She watched over her brother for a while before looking up at Saku with an idea.

"Saku, if it makes you feel better, would you like to join us?"

Hunter almost audibly gasp and gulp in surprise. "You mean, I... join you... and Hunter?"

"If it makes you feel better. I wouldn't mind. I've already been in a happy mood since I met with him again. Go ahead and settle down next to me."

"If.. if you say so."

Saku sloly made his way to settle next to Tala. It felt odd to him to be sleeping next to his friend for the first time, but her surprising warmth put him at ease.

"Night, Tala."

"Night, Saku. See you again in the morning."

Saku soon fell asleep, and Tala continued to watch over Hunter for a while. After gazing over at Saku for a moment, she buried her face into her brother's fur, breathing in his scent and taking in his warmth and presence that she did not feel or smelled since she left her old pack and him behind.

_Good night, my dear Hunter. I love you as my brother, and I'm so happy we can live with each other again... and that I can maintain my friendship with Saku also._


	6. Chapter 6

Before Balto

Chapter 6: Starting over and moving on

A new morning. A new day for Saku to start fresh from his previous outburst against Hunter and Tala. The siblings were very happy to wake up snuggled with each other since they lived in their old pack and with their parents. They were very eager to spend the first full day with each other since reuniting the previous day. What made it pleasant for Tala is that Saku thought as an apology to her and her brother, that he went hunting ahead to offer Tala a piece of meat. He extended the same to Hunter.

Saku was back on growing a friendship with Tala and it made her happy to see Saku and her brother making amends and starting over with each other. Saku apologized for ruining Hunter's reunion with Tala and his arrival to a new pack. Lucky for him, Hunter was graciously forgiving and was eager to become friends with Saku.

However, this one moment during Hunter's first few days as a new pack member was making him feel frustrated. While he continued sharing lots and lots of sibling affection with his beloved sister Tala, he started to get some reticule over being "baby Hunter".

"C'mon guys, knock it off. What's your big deal?"

"Knock it off." A wolf teased. "Knock it off or baby Hunter is going to cry to big sis." The group laughed.

"So much for the warm welcome at first." Hunter retorted.

"Lighten up, Hunter. At least none of us are starting to object to you being our new packmate."

"Sure..." Hunter said sarcastically.

"We get that you are close with Tala, but never did anyone see a sibling this close to another since being pups."

"Everyone in the pack has to pull their own weight, and we can't have even one member slow the rest down."

"What, you saying that I'm younger than Tala alone, I can't be a good hunter? For crying out loud, my name is HUNTER!"

"Then live up to your name and not rely on anyone to do the big lifting."

"I have to hand it to you, Hunter. Your sister is one of the best and strongest hunters and fighters in this pack. She should be the alpha female... if our current one wasn't alpha female already... not that I disapprove of her and her leadership."

"Anyways, you want to show that you can pull your own weight, prove that you are at least to your sister's level, especially if you can be better than her. Good luck though."

"Now now, you three." The alpha male Maska spoke up, joining them. "Hunter, while I do not share their tone or sentiment, they are not wrong. I hope that you are enjoying your reunion with your sister, but don't let yourself being younger than her keep you from being a contributing member of our pack."

"Not just referring to you, my alpha, but you don't know how skilled I am at hunting. No one here but Tala knows. I can hold my own out there, even as a scout. I don't need to be even or greater than anyone just to be competent."

"Then we look forward to seeing what you can offer us, Hunter." Maska replied.

After the exchange, Tala and Hunter had some time to each other to discuss Hunter's annoyance.

"Don't mind them too much, Hunter. Despite being my baby brother, I don't see you as weak for it. You know yourself. You know your strengths and skills. While I have yet to see how much you've progressed since I left, I know that you are a steady learner."

"Thanks, sis." Hunter spoke softly. "I just need everyone's taunting off my back so I can do my part."

"You heard what I told you about Saku's past, and you've never been a runt like he was." Tala reminded him. "You don't have to grow cold and unfeeling just to be tough either. No matter what, you have my support, little brother." She patted his back. "Show the doubters what you can do. Prove their doubts wrong."

Hunter smiled, and Tala smiled back. "I believe in you, my brother."

For Saku, times gone by allowed for him to build a stronger and closer friendship with Tala. She, moved by the story of his past, was determined to help Saku become a better wolf, one that won't be limited by the memories of his past. Saku grew more and more comfortable with Tala and grew more confident with her help and friendship over time. That being said, it still was found odd for both of them that their friend Nilak was hanging out and talking with Tala almost as much as she spent time with her friends including Saku, and with her brother.

After Nilak took Tala out for another walk in their territory, Saku watched them go, but with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Something wrong, Saku?" Hunter asked, walking up to join his friend.

"It's just about Tala and Nilak."

"What about them?"

"There's just something about Nilak being with Tala that... rubs me the wrong way, sorta speak."

"You don't suggest that your jealous of Nilak hanging out with my sister." Hunter said. "Relax. Nilak doesn't seem like any harm to my sis. He just wants to hang out and talk with her, like anyone in our pack does... like you and I."

"It's not about Nilak and Tala being friends, Hunter." Saku explained. "It's just... Well, don't you notice how Nilak is there almost every time that Tala comes over to talk and hang out with our fellow packmates, and with either of us? He's almost always there. Tala barely has any times were she can hang out with either and us, and others without having Nilak pop out. I feel worried over her."

"You have nothing to worry about my sis." Hunter patted his shoulder. "My sister is strong. She can handle herself."

"I believe she can. Still, it just bothers me how conveniently Nilak is there. It's as if he's... always watching Tala and who she talks to."

Hunter thought about this. "Hm... for the other things you said, you may be right. Nilak does seem to conveniently pop in wherever Tala goes." He said. "Saku, has Nilak been like this since my sister joined this pack?"

"I'm not sure, Hunter. I have the feeling that it is the case. Still, Nilak has been a good friend to her. In fact, he is quite the conversationalist."

"Otherwise, I don't see any reason to be alarmed over him being with my sis." Hunter said.

"Whatever the case, let's just... keep this to ourselves."

"Agreed."


	7. Chapter 7

Before Balto

Chapter 7: Feelings

More time has gone on. Saku, Tala, and Hunter became known in the pack as The Trio, The Wolf Trio, and The Big 3. Tala and Hunter were very close siblings, and therefore the same with Saku and Hunter becoming close friends. Saku not only became a more reformed and confident wolf, but he also grew a closer friendship with Tala. He enjoyed all the moments seeing her and hanging out and talking to her. She also spent a lot of time with him and her brother, hence the group nickname.

Despite growing happier and more prosperous in his life now than he ever was, Saku was still struggling inside with his growing feelings for her. To this day, she was still beautiful in his eyes. Gracious, confident, strong, joyful. Slender to the eye.

"You like my sister, don't you?"

"What? No, no. I mean, your sister has been a great friend to me, don't get me wrong, Hunter."

"C'mon, Saku, my friend. I've seen the way that you stare at her on occasion. Lucky you that I don't point it out." Hunter chuckled. He then leaned closer to whisper to him.

"If you really like my sister, why don't you ask her out one day?"

"Let's not rush into conclusions, Hunter." Saku said.

"I see, my friend. Suite yourself. Take your time. But if I were you, be honest with yourself. Also I'll let you know that I'd rather have you be with my sister than... well, you know who..."

"Nilak?"

Hunter nodded. "Nilak is a good friend to my sis. Don't get me wrong. But remember that you pointed it out yourself: Nilak has been conveniently appearing whenever Tala hangs out with our fellow packmates, especially with either or both of us."

With this, Hunter left to let Saku gather his thoughts.

This conversation with Hunter did ring in his mind a lot. Saku did feel his feelings for Tala grow more and more... even his admiration for her.

_These feelings... are they really true? How do I know that they are for real? I'm lucky that Tala and Hunter isn't Faro and Sami all over again, but what if it will be, just with Tala and another male? I'd have a feeling it could be the worse if it was her and Nilak, but what if her and someone else either? I just don't know either way. Oh, why can't I be given a sign? Please, something let me know if my feelings for her aren't just for the moment?_

Just then, he heard some screaming in the distance.

_Wait, was that Tala's voice?_ Saku went over to investigate.

After he got closer to the source, he made sure to stay hidden. Good thing too, because he was witnessing an argument between Nilak and Tala.

"Please, I need some time alone, Nilak!"

"Tala, don't go. Please, tell me what's wrong. I don't understand."

"Oh, you really want to know? You really want to know?!" Tala's voice was rising.

"Tala, I never seen you like this before. I don't understand why-"

"I never complained about this before, but now I am: How are you so conveniently around me nearly all the time?"

"Tala, I.. I don't -"

"Don't act so clueless, Nilak! You pop up so conveniently whenever I hang out with my friends, our fellow packmates, and especially around Saku and my brother Hunter! Almost every time I hang out and talk with them, you always pop in uninvited!"

"Tala, relax. I only wanted to make sure that you're-"

"Safe? Alright? You don't need to! I am perfectly more than capable of looking out for myself, so please give me some room!" Tala was then seething with anger and frustration. After a moment, she took a breath to calm down... or at least try to.

"Look Nilak. You are one of the first friends I've ever had in this pack. I appreciate your concerns for me, and I'm happy to hang out and talk with you. But please, I am begging you, whenever I'm hanging out with my brother and my friends, give me some room. Only pop in when invited. This is the same for when I want some alone time. Can you do that, Nilak? For once, can you do that favor for me?!"

Before Tala could regain more frustration, she stormed off.

_Oh my. Something between them really ticked Tala off. I better check on Tala and make sure she's alright._

Saku waited for Nilak to leave before joining over with Tala. He then carefully approached Tala. "Um, Tala?"

"WHAT?!" Tala furiously turned around. "Oh, Saku. I'm sorry. I thought you were... Nilak."

The pair blushed once they realized that Tala unintentionally connected her nose with Saku when she turned around. She parted from him.

"I'm sorry to yell at you like that, Saku. You didn't deserve it."

"No offenses taken." Saku replied. "I.. I just came over to check on you. I overheard your argument with Nilak."

"Oh. I suppose you've heard everything then."

"Heard enough. I just wanted to see if... if you're alright."

"Thanks for your concern, Saku." Tala said. "I'm alright. I just need a breather. I'm just feeling that Nilak has been hovering around my shoulder all the time I hang out with Hunter, our fellow packmates, and with you. I suppose you know that now, don't you?"

"Not just me. Hunter knows too. We've been noticing that about Nilak. We... just didn't want to bring it up."

"Nilak has always been a good friend. As you heard back there, I appreciate his friendship. I just feel that he's been too nosy over my business. I don't know why, but that that's how I feel."

They were silent for a few moments then.

_Hey, Saku, you're alone with her. Why don't you say something else to her? Something, unexpected?_

"Well, um..."

"Yes?"

"If... if you need some alone time, I'll be heading out then."

"No, Saku. Please stay. This drama has just been between Nilak and I. Please stay."

"Are you sure?"

"As much as some alone time would help me calm down, I think it wouldn't hurt my mood if I'm with another friend." She closed her eyes. Saku relented and continued to sit down next to her.

She then opened her eyes again. "After all, Saku. In all the times since I've met you, I must confess that you are one of the very few that I've been most comfortable spending time with. You're so sweet and considerate, and I thank you for being that way." She then tapped his muzzle with her nose, like many wolves do as a sign of friendship.

Saku was caught off guard. This gesture did feel a bit different. Something about it feels like more than just simple friendly gesture. Even with a bit of a blush, Tala smiled very sweetly at him. He couldn't help but to smile back at her.

_I can't deny, that Saku is such a handsome and sweet friend. Timid, but sweet and caring. I'm glad that I was able to help improve his life to the male he is now. I can't deny myself that he and of course my brother Hunter are the two that I am most comfortable hanging out with._

Saku slowly leaned over to return her gesture. Then before they knew it, the friends were slowly and reverently nuzzling each other.

What they didn't know was that another figure was silently watching them, hidden. The figure smiled with joy and glee.

_I knew it!_


	8. Chapter 8

Before Balto

Chapter 8: One step closer

Time went on as usual. Ever since Saku talked to Tala since she had her argument with Nilak, they found that they were growing even closer to each other than before. They were becoming more and more openly affectionate with each other, though at the same time, they keep their affection sharing in private.

Tala also found out that Nilak was hanging out less often with her ever since. In fact, he was barely spending time with her afterwards.

_I still hope I can be friends with Nilak. I don't want to push him away, I just was getting annoyed how he kept on hovering over me so much._

Even then, she still took fresh breaths that she cold more freely hang out with her friends and brother without Nilak popping in unexpectedly.

One day, Saku was watching Tala from the distance, continuing to admire her beauty and her strong confidence she carries herself with. She is truly breathtaking to him and ever since the first time they started nuzzling each other, they became more inseparable than either of them would have thought before.

"Your sister is truly wonderful, Hunter. No wonder why you two are close." Saku told his friend.

"I know how much she means to you too... and how much you mean to her." Hunter grinned and placed his paw around his shoulder. "I think this is time for you, Saku. You and my sister have been so close with each other."

"You really think so? Do you really think this is... time?"

"Only one way to find out, my friend." Hunter said. "Go and talk to her. Listen to your heart."

Saku thought about it. He couldn't deny it any longer. He had to listen to his heart.

"You're right, Hunter. Your sister and I have become best friends, just as much as I know you two are best friends as siblings."

"Now that's the spirit." He patted his back. "If it is what your heart tells you, then go and get her, my friend." He smiled.

"I will." Saku replied. He took a breath.

_Here goes nothing._

Hunter watched quietly and with great anticipation as he watched Saku went to Tala.

"Hi there, Tala."

She turned around and beamed. "Oh Saku! It's always a pleasure to see you!" She met up with him and licked his cheek and deeply nuzzled her dear friend.

Saku sighed as he took in her scent and her soft touch, then returned her nuzzle.

"Tala? Do you have a moment?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She smiled. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"In fact..."

_Don't falter, Saku. Take her. Take this moment. Listen to your heart, as Hunter said._

"... I do. I do have something to tell you. In fact, I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead. I'm listening. It's just the two of us here, after all." She beckoned.

Saku took a moment to prepare.

"Tala, I never asked someone like you before, especially any girl in my past." He started. "We've been growing closer and closer with each other for a while, and I think it's already time that I ask you something that I hope doesn't turn you off... Would you like to... take a walk with me around the territory with me?"

Tala softly gasped. "You mean... like a date?"

Before Saku could answer, she leapt on top of him and smothered him with licks and nuzzles. "Thank you for asking me, Saku! You don't know how happy I am to have someone ask me out like this! I never thought something like this would happen to me already... I would be honored to go out with you." She smiled.

"You would?"

"Of course! Besides my brother, you are my best friend, Saku. It would be my pleasure to spend an evening with you." They stared into each other's eyes for a while. Saku couldn't help but to notice the unique angle he is gazing at Tala with. She looked even more gorgeous and attractive from his view of her lying warmly on top of his chest. Afterwards, she got up and helped him up.

"Anytime you would like to start?" He asked.

"Meet me outside the lake tonight, about an hour after sunset. I look forward to this date. Thank you for asking me." She leaned against him for a hug, and he held her softly. After they parted...

"By the way, before you go, Saku…" She grinned.

"Yes, Tala?"

"Hunter set you up on this, didn't he?"

"Umm..."

"I had a hunch he did." She giggled and turned around to the trees and bushes. "You can come on out, Hunter."

A few moments, later, he emerged.

"Aww, what gave me away?"

Tala giggled. "Don't you forget, my sweet little brother, that you were like this with mom, dad, and I before."

"Oh, that's right." He blushed. "Still going at it to this day."

"But never mind that for now." As she wrapped her paws around Saku and Hunter's shoulders... "What matters to me is that I'm with my two best males in the world."

"Awww." Hunter blushed.

"And we love being with you too." Saku smiled and both him and Hunter started leaning against Tala to wash her with affection, causing her to giggle almost uncontrollably.

As the rest of the day went by, Hunter was giving advice to both Saku and Tala on dating each other, though he did so when he had time with them individually.

The rest of the pack found out about Saku and Tala going out, and they congratulated them and encouraged both of them to pursue one another on this date. Even the alphas were supportive.

Soon enough, one hour after sunset came, and both Saku and Hunter were waiting outside of the lake that Tala wanted to meet at. When Saku turned and saw her, he could only stare in awe at how groomed she looked.

"Tala..."

"Well, how do I look?" She asked sweetly.

"You look... like you. And you are as gorgeous as gorgeous can be."

She giggled with a bit of a blush. She then noticed her brother.

"You come to meet me here too?"

"I just wanted to see you both here as you go." He replied.

"You know, Hunter... since you are here... why not come with us?"

"M-me? Come with both of you?" Hunter was taken off guard by the offer. "Um, sis, as much as I would be honored, this is your date with Saku. I can't be the third paw."

"I understand." She told him, then licked his face. "I thought you would like to watch us. Saku, would you mind if he were to come along?"

"I know how much your brother means to you, so I wouldn't mind."

"Thanks for the offer, sis, but I have to respectfully decline. Let this night be between you two. I will be happy to hear about it afterwards though." He licked her cheek in return.

"Very well."

"Good luck, Tala." Sister and brother hugged each other warmly for a moment before Hunter came to wrap his paw around Saku's back as he did the same with him.

"Good luck, my friend. You're gonna really enjoy hanging out tonight with Tala."

"No worries, my friend, Hunter. Your sister is safe with my paws." He smiled confidently before letting go. Afterwards, Tala leaned against Saku's side.

"Shall we?"

"After you, my lady." He beckoned with his paw. She giggled and side by side, and the friends left.

Hunter sighed with content._ Those two are so adorable together. They always were._

Just as he was turning around to go back to the den...

_Huh?_

He looked around._ I thought I saw something. Nah, Hunter. It must be my mind playing tricks on me, my eyes seeing things... things that aren't there._

As Hunter was continuing to walk back home, something tickled his nostrils.

"Huh? What's this?" He spoke softly to himself. With more sniffing... "This scent, it is... oddly familiar. He focused harder and harder on the scent. "If this scent belongs to who I think it does..." The scent was headed towards the opposite direction. "... what's he doing, going after Saku and Tala's direction?"

Hunter began to slowly but steadily follow the scent.


	9. Chapter 9

Before Balto

Chapter 9: Date gone wrong

Saku and Tala started their date. Minutes ago, they left their meeting spot to begin their special night out across their territory. As they walked, Saku couldn't help but to smile back at her, and Tala smiled back, and leaned against his side. Enjoying their warm touch, they softly nuzzled each other as they walked.

"What a beautiful night, isn't it?" Saku asked.

"It sure is, Saku." Tala sighed contently. The pair walked farther and farther along, holding on to each other.

"By the way, Tala... I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" Tala asked.

"Remember after you and Hunter convinced me that you two aren't any other friends, and you wanted to know why I acted so differently then?"

"I remember that day. What about it?"

"Well, while I didn't have a good puppyhood growing up, there was another reason that made me snap when I saw you and Hunter together... something that was the main reason that made me act like I did then."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Saku replied. The two of them sat down.

"You see, Tala, you aren't the only female I had feelings for."

"There's someone else?"

"There was someone else. Her name was Sami, and we knew each other when we were both pups. After I finally left my family and my pack, both of us would meet up again. We were close friends, just as you and I are."

"But I never met this Sami, so something must have happened-"

"When she and I met a newcomer to our pack, this other wolf was who Sami ended up falling for. I had a crush on her when we knew each other, but I never had the courage to ask her out. After she met her new friend Faro... my life wouldn't be the same. Although I could have lashed out, I let their love be. Sami and I were still friends, but it was clear that I wasn't for her, nor her for me. I don't know if they became mates by then, but at one point, I decided to leave them without letting anyone know. I don't know if they are mates now, nor do I know if they had pups by now." He paused for a moment.

"After I met you and befriended you, I was hoping that our friendship wouldn't end up like Faro and Sami again, and I feared that was the case when I saw you embracing your brother."

"Oh Saku…"

"I'm still regretful for my outburst against both of you for back then." He replied. "But I learned from it, and I have you to thank. You helped me become a much, much better wolf than I ever thought I would ever become. I owe you so much of the blessings I have now." He leaned forward to hug her, and she gently rubbed his back with her paws to comfort him.

"I never would have guessed about more of your past." She spoke, then they parted, looking into each other's eyes. "You're my best friend, Saku."

"As you are mine." Saku placed his paws on her shoulders. "In case you are wondering, no. I assure you that I no longer have any other girls in my life. I have none that I would be hiding. You are the girl in my life now."

"Saku… you are so sweet." She was starting to tear up.

"I've moved on from Sami. I've let her go with the one she cares for." He licked the tears from her face. "I'm now with the one I deeply care for the most in my life." Even he was starting to feel emotional.

"You and my brother, are the two most wonderful males I hold so dearly to my heart." She licked the tears from his face. "I want to keep it that way."

They smiled into each other's eyes before Saku slowly and reverently nuzzled her near the cheek, breathing in her scent. Afterwards, Tala took her turn, and for a few long minutes, they sat down just nuzzling each other. They could both feel their hearts beat faster and faster with each passing moment, with each passing touch.

They began to end their embraces, with Saku delivering the last nuzzle to Tala.

"Ahhh!"

Suddenly, Saku was tackled violently by a blur.

"Saku!" Tala cried as she attempted to follow the direction of her friend and his assailant. By the time she reached them, Saku had already thrown the unknown figure off of him.

She rushed to Saku's side, helping him up.

The pair were shocked to see who was before them.

"Nilak?!"

"I never thought someone like you would ever stoop this low... by taking my girl away from me!"

"Your girl?!" Tala gasped in disbelief.

"Don't deny it, Tala. You know you are mine. You always were mine! We were friends for the longest before Saku and Hunter came along. You were always mine, and I refuse to let some pathetic runt take you away from me!"

"That's why you were always popping up conveniently whenever I was hanging with Saku, Hunter, or anyone else in our pack. You were always so possessive over me, while not openly admitting it."

"You are breaking my heart, Tala, and you don't want to live as a heart breaker, do you?"

"Nilak, this isn't like you, not at all. Even when I snapped at you, it wasn't me being through with our friendship. We could still be friends, but not like this."

"Don't act like you're in charge." He retorted. "You have to choose between either me, or Saku. Only one of us can have you, and you can only be with either one of us."

Nilak then turned his attention to Saku, switching topics. "I have to admit it, Saku. I'll give you one thing, that both of us had lives of rejection growing up."

"And? What's your point in all of this?"

"I'll give you two another chance to avoid what's coming to you: back off and give me back my girl, Saku."

"Not like this." Saku quietly replied. "I don't know how much rejection you've faced in your past, Nilak, but this isn't the way to learn from it. If there is anyone who needs backing off, it is YOU. YOU need to back off from this course of action and find another better way to grow from your past. I found my inspiration for becoming a reformed wolf. The same can happen to you if you let go of this."

"Not a chance, Saku! Give me back my girl, and this conflict will be resolved without spilling blood. It's the only way." Nilak boldly demanded.

"And then what? Even if we were to relent to your demands, how would we know that you wouldn't turn on us, or anyone that you would believe would get in your way? You've got another thing coming if you want to settle this through force." Saku stepped in front of Tala. "Tala, stay behind me."

Nilak laughed in defiance. "Do you really think you can take me down? You may be "reformed" but how is your reformed body for a real fight?"

"I don't want to do this, Nilak, but I won't back down from protecting a friend."

"Then your fate is sealed. Accept your doom."

The males growled at each other as they were poised to fight. One was fighting for selfish motives. The other, fighting to protect a friend.

Tala could only watch, frozen and paralyzed with fear and apprehension as Saku and Nilak lunged at each other. Both of them fought with purpose, and fought deadly. Back and forth, they tackled each other, swatted at each other, biting and tossing one another. It was a near tie, but Nilak had an upper paw. He fought dirty.

The fight came at one point were Nilak pinned Saku on his back and attempted to end his life there and then. Saku was able to dodge the fatal blows and shove Nilak off, but his opponent threw him to a tree and knocked him unconscious.

Nilak approached Saku's body, laughing with a devilish glee. "Say good night and goodbye forever, Runtu."

"No!"

Nilak was caught off guard as Tala intervened. She ferociously fought Nilak as she took his moments of being caught off guard to her advantage.

But the openings wouldn't last long. Nilak would regain his footing, counter her attacks, and throw Tala on to her back. Before she could get up, Nilak pinned Tala down, firmly placing his paw on her throat.

In fear, Tala tried to squirm out of his grip, but was firmly held down, with Nilak detatching his claws around her throat.

"Don't fight, and be spared, Tala. I want to save you from as much unneeded pain as possible." He threatened.

Suddenly, as Nilak was leaning down towards her head, he was tackled once again.

"Paws off my sister, you psycho!"

"Hunter?" Tala gasped, struggling to regain enough strength to get up.

"Oh how precious, Tala is trying to be saved by baby brother!" Nilak taunted.

"You started this fight, Nilak. Now, you must be the one to end it! Get your paws off my sister and our friend this instant!"

"You are in no position to make demands, baby Hunter!" Nilak growled. "You can't kill me."

"Maybe so. Maybe Saku can't either." With this last excange, Hunter did his part to help protect Tala. But no matter how skilled of a fighter and hunter he was, Hunter was still no match for Nilak, not even being as close to a match than Saku. While both fighters took some heavy punishment, Nilak delivered the painful blows. He slashed at Hunter's chest, causing him to cry out in pain. Taking this opening, Hunter was slammed to the ground, stunning him.

Helpless, Tala could only watch as Nilak then picked up Hunter and threw him towards a cliff. Hunter bounced and rolled before his body slipped and dissappeared.

"Hunter!" She cried out. She was nearly tearing up. She couldn't believe it, she just lost her only sibling.

"Now, no more interference!" Nilak bellowed. "Come with me, Tala, and I will spare you from more pain. You have no one else to protect you."

"If we weren't through before..." Tala cried, trying to keep the tears in. "... we are, now! We were good friends, Nilak. I never thought this would be your true colors you were hiding. Shame on you, Nilak. You hate me breaking your heart? Well, guess again: you've broken mine! I was your friend, but I was never your girl! Not now, not ever!"

"Be thankful that I will be giving you your final chance to reconsider." Nilak was poised and unshaken, advancing on her. Tala tried to fight her way out of this mess, but it was of no use. Nilak defied her blows and dealt her hsi own until she was thrown back on the ground.

"You can't get away from me now." Nilak approached Tala from behind. As she struggled to get up, Nilak slid his paw to slowly take hold of her. "You are coming me to have a serious chat..."

Tala continued to struggle out of his grip. "No... no... Help... Hunter... Saku... Saku!"

Nilak then cried out in pain as he was grabbed from behind and dragged.

The brown wolf, covered in bruses and marks, dragged with all his might, and threw Nilak away. Saku then approached Tala to comfort her, licking the side of her head.

"Saku..."

"Stay here. This psycho won't rest his claws on you anymore. Not while I stand." He calmy told her. Nilak was further enraged when he saw Saku nuzzling Tala in reassurance of his presence and protection.

"You... you don't know when to quit, do you?!" Nilak raged. "Admit it, Saku. Tala was always mine, and you are taking her away from me! No one takes my girl away and gets away with it!"

"Shut up! No real friend of Tala's would ever feel entitiled to her! You talk about giving final chances? Well here's your final one! Back off and walk away! Better pray that alpha Maska doesn't banish you from the pack."

Saku only received an evil laughter. "Look around you, Saku! I just ended Hunter forever! You think you can stand a better chance against me?! You're next... and you don't have the real guts to act and get what you want! It's what made you lost your precious crush!"

"Enough of this!" Saku yelled. "Even with present struggles, I have put my past behind me. You can't."

"Ohh, good for you!" Nilak insulted. "But you can't kill me."

"Maybe I can't, but I don't need to. But what is for sure is that I will lay down my life in order to protect someone I care for."

"Then live no longer!"

The duel continued. Still stunned from the pain, Tala could only watch the duel rage on as it did moments earlier. This time, the end is at sight. Someone has to give soon.

Even all of Saku's will wasn't enough to keep up with Nilak. Once again, he was pinned on his back after more and more punishment. Nilak clawed at Saku's chest, and he cried in excruciating pain. Nilak sensed victory was within his grasp. He delivered painful blows at Saku's head, thrashing him three times.

Baring his teeth, Nilak bit down, and Saku cried out in unbelievable agony. Nilak bit down deeper and deeper, little by little."

"Saku... no..." Tala was crying out.

As Nilak was about to deliver the final blow, he was once again grabbed from behind and dragged away.

Tala gasped.

"I said... claws, and jaws, off!"

Tala nearly wanted to collapse. Hunter was alive!

Nilak attempted to shake off the grip, but Hunter was resolute. He dragged Nilak farther away and tossed him with great force, hoping to subdue him.

But fate had it's hand in this conflict a little deeper than anticipated. Hunter threw Nilak with so much force that he was rolling away and then fell off the nearby cliff, after holding on for dear life the final second.

Hunter gasped, making his way to the cliff. He heard Nilak cry out as he was falling down.

"I didn't intend to do that." He spoke softly. By the time he got to the cliff, Nilak's body dissappeared and could not be spotted.

He then heard someone limp towards his direction.

"Saku..." He caught his brown friend as he was collapsing forward. "You look in horrible shape."

"Pray to the spirits that you aren't in my paws right now." Saku chuckled but winced from the emmense pain. Hunter was shocked to the core. Saku really was in horendous shape. Yes, both of them were covered in marks and bruises, but Saku had blood staining his fur. Some blood on his face near his muzzle, but mostly from his chest.

"Did you see Nilak fall?"

"I couldn't spot his body. It's too dark. I think... I think he's gone for good."

"And any chance he survived?"

"I don't know how anyone could survive such a great fall. If there is any chance that he's still alive, then there's nothing that can stop him."

A soft whimpering struck their ear canals. Then it turned into heavy weeping.

"Tala..." Hunter was the first to embrace his sister, then came Saku. She was sobbing so heavily, the deadly fight weighing so much toll on her. It was all too much for her.

"It's alright, sis. It's alright." Hunter consoled.

"Oh boys, my boys... thank the spirits that you two are still alive." She wimpered.

"Oh Hunter..." She reached out to hold Hunter's cheeks with both of her paws, looking deeply into his eyes. "... I thought I lost you. I nearly lost my one and only brother."

"I'm alive, sis. I promise. I was able to grab hold of the cliff wall and climb back up... and I did so just in time."

She held on to him for a moment longer before letting go and facing Saku.

"Saku... I..." She slipped her head under his chin. "I nearly lost my best friend too!" She started to sob again.

"You didn't lose either of us, Tala." Saku comforted her for as long as she needed.

She reached out to observe her friend's wounds. Out of empathy, she nuzzled him. Saku returned her nuzzle, but also licked her fur, cleaning as much of it as he could from the dirt and his blood.

"Look at you, Saku... I'm so sorry."

"Spirits willing, I live for you, Tala." Saku replied. "I may be in horendous shape, but better this and still breathing rather than just this."

"Can you still walk?"

"I unfortunately require assistance." He softly replied.

The trio took a few moments to take in that they survive their wounds.

"We have to go now, whether Nilak is sitll alive or not." Hunter told them.

"I agree, brother. Saku, let's all go. You need to be tended to. Alphas Maska and Anya need to find out."

"Wait, Tala. Before we go, I have one more important thing to say. Something quick, considering all we just went through."

"What is it?" She begged.

Saku sighed and took her paw and held it with his. "After all we've been through, not only are you the only girl in my life now, not only do I owe you for making me the best wolf I've ever lived as at any point in my life... but you are the only girl for me, Tala. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He closed his eyes.

"Oh Saku..." She was trying to fight tears, but didn't anymore. She let them out as she slipped her head under his chin and against his throat. "I love you too. I may not be the first girl you've had feelings for, but you are the first male that I have."

They embraced lovingly like they never before. Love was finally released and confessed. As if Hunter couldn't feel his injuries anymore, he could only watch in awe.

_My sister is in love. I always knew these two are perfect for each other._

"Tala..."

"Yes, my love?"

Saku smiled briefly. "I think... I think we have to take some time to recover from the rest of this madness tonight. All three of us."

"I agree. Our date was ruined when it was going off so well. After some time to rest, would you be up for another, proper date?"

"We need a date with proper closure." He nodded.

"It's settled. Let's go home." She embraced her lover and her brother, and she and Hunter helped Saku limp back to the den.

"Alpha! Come quick! We got a situation!" A wolf cried out.

Maska emerged with his mate and the entire pack gathered around the trio.

"Saku? Hunter? Tala? Who did this to you?" Anya demanded.

"Nilak." Saku answered, and the pack burs into disbelief and chatter.

"I can't believe it... Nilak was among the best of us." One wolf said.

"You three are not in good shape, but Saku, you are in the worst condition by far." Maska said.

"Saku needs to be healed. He needs volunteers!" Atka commanded. Several wolves volunteered to help mend Saku.

"Excellent call, nephew." Maska praised. "Tala, Hunter, do you need assistance?"

"Thank you, Alpha, but we can take care of each other." Tala replied.

"Very well. Get some rest and heal up immediately."

Tala and Hunter did as they were told. Leaving Saku to the rest of his pack, Tala and Hunter went back into the den. They helped clean each other's fur and wounds, though naturally as the elder sister, Tala did most of the tending.

"I never want to lose you, Hunter. I love you, as my one and only brother." She licked him on the side of his head.

"I love you too, Tala. You are my one and only sister I'll ever have. Being under your care is like being with mom again. I never want to loose you either."

They then rubed each other's cheeks before going back to helping each other heal. "Congrats being with Saku."

"Thank you, Hunter. Maybe one day you'll find a girl for yourself. Who knows, maybe someone who is much like me."

Hunter blushed. "Unless it ever happens, I'm content being with you and Saku."

They continued to tend to each other once more.

"By the way, Tala. I feel uneasy, and not because of my wounds."

"Why?"

"I think... I think I just became a murderer. I killed Nilak, even unintentionally. That is, if he didn't survive that fall. I never meant to throw him off that cliff."

"Hunter..." She held him by the cheek again just like earlier. "You are no murderer. Not in my eyes. But I do feel bad for Nilak if he met his demise. I never want to wish such a demise on anyone, even for someone like Nilak. Still, a part of me wishes that he somehow survived. If he did survive, I hope he doesn't come after Saku and any of us. I hope he instead seeks redemption if he is still alive. But for now, both of us, and Saku, live. I'll always be here for you."

"And I will continue to be at your side. I still believe you and Saku are the best for one another, and I'll do my part to help support you both." Hunter replied, and they nuzzled and licked each other's faces and cheeks.

After a while, Tala was snuggled up with her brother, listening to him sleep soundly. As she was worried for Saku, she spotted him limping to the den. She made her way to meet him and the two rubbed into each other's faces before leaning foreheads and touching noses as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Saku asked.

"I'm starting to shake things off, though very slowly. What about you?"

"I think it will take extra time for me to heal. I think my body will ache for days."

"We'll take all the time you need to heal. At least... we have each other, no matter what. I get to be with my love and my brother at the same time. What more can I ask for?"

Saku smiled. "I am more than willing to lay my life for you, Tala. As long as you are alive and that you and your brother can be there for each other..."

"I need you in my life too, Saku. Stay."

"For you." He smiled.

Together, Tala helped Saku limp over to her brother and helped him gently lie down.

"I love you, Saku."

"I know." He nodded in affirmation.

Tala embraced her sleeping brother while leaning against Saku's side. Saku embraced them both as they began to fall asleep. They need each other now, more than ever, if they are to shake their earlier situation away.


	10. Chapter 10

Before Balto

Chapter 10: Love sealed

For the next two weeks, Tala, her brother Hunter, and her best friend and soon-to-be mate Saku were all recovering from their wounds and their ordeal at the paws, claws, and jaw of their former friend Nilak. His betrayal took them off guard, and was emotionally jarring. It was during their fight with him that they discovered why he acted the way he did. It was all a face, a cover.

In case Nilak was still alive, Maska had the scouts be on high alert if their former packmate ever showed up and tried to attack their wolf trio. They were especially on guard for Saku's heavy wounds, which took more time than Hunter and Tala's to heal.

While it was a burden to have to look out for Saku while healing, it also proved to be a blessing for Saku and Tala. Tala helped her best friend heal, and they grew even closer with each other, now knowing how much they love each other and how their love and bond with each other grew by the second and by every moment they spent with each other. It did not matter to Tala how long her friend would recover from his wounds. What matters to her is that he and her brother are both alive, and that she can spend more time with Saku as friends in love before eventually sealing their bond.

After the next two weeks, Saku and Tala decided that it was time to have a proper, uninterrupted date of their entire lives.

Tala sat down next to her friend, leaned, and rubbed against his side as they looked over the sunset.

"What do you think of tonight for our next and proper date, handsome?" She asked so softly and sweetly.

Saku nuzzled the top of her head while breathing in her fresh scent. "I'm all patched up, and so are you and Hunter. Though, Nilak's fate is still unknown. I'd have to guess that he finally met his end. But without a body to confirm, he could still be alive back there, and none of us know it."

"If he is still alive, let's hope that he doesn't poke his head out against us tonight or tomorrow." Tala reassured, resting her head on Saku's shoulder. "Alive or dead, at least not seeing him again in the past two weeks should provide a good sign that we won't be seeing him again anytime soon, if at all."

"Agreed."

The pair then consulted with their alphas about their second date, and did the same with Hunter.

"You sure you still don't want to join Saku and I on our date?" Tala asked her little brother.

"I still think a date like this should be kept between you two." Hunter said. "Although, considering what happened last time, you two could use someone to do some extra scouting around the territory just in case."

"Nilak hasn't been seen in a couple of weeks." Maska said, accompanied by his mate while both of them approached the trio.

"But I do agree with your sentiment." Anya replied to Hunter. "We can never be too sure about Nilak. Maska and I thought about your same thoughts, and we can have you lead some more scouts to ensure your sister and Saku will have a safer date."

"Thank you, my alphas." Hunter bowed his head.

Saku and Tala did the same. They finalized the remaining details.

Before starting their date, Hunter lead some scouts to further secure the territory and afterwards, Hunter was permitted to join up with Saku and Tala for at least after their date if he so wishes. Regardless, Saku and Tala walked off and started with their second round.

They pretty much did the same things before: making jokes, talking, and sharing memories and feelings for each other.

The pair meandered around until they reached a romantic spot, with the bright and full moon. They snuggled, leaning against each other as they watched the sky. After the moon came out, Saku was captivated on how the moonlight bounced off of Tala's pure white fur, almost making her look like her fur was glowing.

She glanced back at him, and the couple lovingly smiled at each other. After a few moments, they sat down and faced in front of each other, leaning in to rub each other's noses softly while watching each other, admiring one another silently. They did so for what felt like hours.

"Tala..."

"Saku…"

This is it. Saku knew in his heart that this was time. Time to seal the love and bond he has with Tala. Time to go all the way with her. No more doubts or what ifs. The time is here and the time is now.

Saku closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in before opening them again to stare into her eyes.

"Tala, I love you. I love you with all my heart. Sami may not have been the girl I would have, but it is for the best. I have the most beautiful, breathtaking, wonderful, strong female before me." He leaned forward to lick her face, then held her paw like he did before. "Will you be my one and only mate? The one that I will hold near and dear to my heart and to ensure that she is the world's luckiest girl?"

Tala closed her eyes for a moment. She knew too that in her heart, Saku is the male she desires to live with for the rest of her life. She licked across both of his cheeks.

"Saku, I love you too. I never was romantically attracted to any other male in my life other than you. You make me feel safe and treated not just for my looks. For the rest of my life, I choose you as my one and only mate."

They then hugged and held each other close, with Saku resting his head over hers. From the distance, Hunter sighed in content. His sister and Saku were no longer just friends. They are now officially a couple. After catching them at the right moment, he waited for a little longer before coming in to join them. He embraced his sister and spoke to her and her new mate.

"Congrats, you too. I always had both of you being together." He smiled. "Saku, welcome to our family."

"Welcome likewise, my new brother in-law." Saku nodded. The new in-laws embraced each other. They hung out for a while longer before returning to the den. This was Saku and Tala's first night snuggling and sleeping with each other, now as mates for life. Being a new couple, they knew what else would await for them tomorrow in the morning...


	11. Chapter 11

Before Balto

Chapter 11: Starting a New Life

After spending the night together as a couple for the first time, it was time for Saku and Tala to begin their new lives together. No single wolf pack can have two pairs of mates, and so Saku and Tala took the morning to bid their farewells to Maska, Anya, and the rest of their friends. In their honor, Maska and the pack spent one more hunting session with the new couple before seeing them off.

"On behalf of our pack, I congratulate the two of you for starting your new lives together." Maska spoke. "All of us enjoyed your friendship and comradery among us."

"We wish you good luck in your futures." Anya spoke. "Should we ever cross paths again, we will still have our memories as packmates."

"Thank you so much, alphas... and thank you to everyone." Tala bowed. "We will miss having everyone here."

"We can still be honorary members of the pack, and definitely friends and allies." Saku added.

"Good luck out there." Atka spoke to the new couple.

"Good luck to you use well." Tala smiled. "Maybe one day, you will get to being your own alpha, like your uncle and aunt."

"Perhaps I will." Atka smiled, and his aunt and uncle smiled back in approval.

After breaking into more conversation, Hunter and Tala came together.

"So, I guess this is goodbye once again, brother." Tala said.

"Maybe not so." He replied. "Actually, if you and Saku don't mind, I would very much want to join you two. I don't think I can ever live separately from you again, Tala."

Tala and Saku exchanged glances and smiled at each other. Tala smiled back and nuzzled her brother. "Siblings stick together." She and Hunter smiled. "You're more than welcome to join us."

After a while more, Maska and his pack finally said their farewells to Saku, Tala, and Hunter, and the trio left to start their own lives.

"You ready?" Saku nuzzled his mate.

"As long as you are." She returned his nuzzle. "Hunter?"

"I'm right with you both." He replied. Looking off into the distance, the trio carried on with the start of their journey.

A few months passed, with a lot of traveling and hunting as a trio without a pack. Over time, they were able to meet up to 8 more wolves. With Saku being mates to Tala, they were already the default alphas, with Hunter being the default beta wolf. While Saku was taken back by the thought of being an alpha, his mate and brother in-law give him their assurances and support, same with the new members of their new pack. Saku would vow to do his best to be a great alpha.

Even as the pack grew to 8 more members after the initial trio, there is one more surprise awaiting them...

Saku was taking a walk in the area that he dubbed his pack's new territory. Rolling hills with the mountains in the distance. Everything was quiet and peaceful.

"Saku!" A black wolf ran to him with urgency.

"Hunter? What is it?" He asked.

"Saku, a couple of our scouts have encountered intruders. However, they are not threats, as they did not intend to fight us back. However, a couple them are some that you may want to meet for yourself."

"Is that so?" Saku wondered. "Lead me to them."

"Right away. They are still being held where we spotted them."

As Hunter escourted his brother in-law to the intruders, Tala caught up to them.

"Saku? What's the emergency?" She asked.

As she followed them, she then saw Saku stop at his tracks, with a shocked look on his face. Even one of the intruders had the same look.

"Saku? Is that really you?"

A black furred female slowly started to walk towards his direction when two of the scouts from Saku's small pack blocked her way.

"No, let her pass." Saku commanded, and the scouts complied.

"Saku, is that really you?" She asked.

"Saku, do you know her?" Tala asked.

"Yes I do. I never thought I would see her again." He replied. "Sami..."

"That's her? She's who you've talked about?" Hunter asked.

"You dissappeared from our pack one day. I thought that the worst happened to you." Sami replied. "Faro and I kept looking for you for weeks."

"We're glad you're alive." Faro added, a dark brown wolf.

"It's good that both of you are alive as well, after all this time." Saku said.

"What happened?" Sami asked her old friend. Saku thought for a moment.

"These two are your friends?" Saku asked, referring to the two companions with Sami and Faro.

Sami nodded.

"All four of you, come with us." Saku walked back to their den, followed by everyone else.

"You walked out on us? Why?" Sami asked, after being told on her old friend's dissappeance.

"Sami, you and Faro were falling for each other. To tell you the truth-"

"You were after me too." Sami concluded.

"Yes." Tala spoke up. "But all of that is in the past now. Saku would meet up with our former pack, and would meet me and my brother Hunter." She explained. "Saku has changed a lot since you last knew him."

"I assume that you and Faro have already been together." Saku said.

"Actually, it was only recently that we became mates." Faro replied. "We took so long trying to find you, Saku."

Saku thought about it. "Now that you all are here, what do you plan to do?"

"Our small group has been growing slowly." Sami said. "We were on our way of finding a suitable territory to start a pack, though we ended up bumping into you."

"If I may speak..." Hunter started. "Since you and Faro have had a history with Saku, maybe we can both grow neighboring packs... there could be some areas of land next to ours where you can settle." He looked towards his brother in-law and sister for approval.

"Perphaps we can help you." Tala offered.

"For now, Faro, Sami, you and your companions can stay with us." Saku said.

"Thank you, old friend." Sami smiled graciously.

"More catching up can be done later. You and your companions rest." Saku told her.

"Thank you." Faro replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Before Balto

Chapter 12: Expectant parents

As the weeks went by, Saku, Tala, and Hunter helped Faro and Sami grow their pack and to settle in at their own territory that neighbors Saku and Tala's. Saku took this time to catch up with Faro and Sami, reestablishing their friendships and reconnecting with them. Indeed, much has changed since he once secretly left them and their former pack. Saku was a different wolf back in those days.

He and Sami also reconnected with each other, and although they both had some concerns that they would inadvertently and unintentionally be cheating on their respective mates, all was reassured that they now are just friends, even friends with history.

Both Saku and Faro grew their respective packs to larger numbers and considering that they were neighbors, their packs also considered each other as allies. Members of both packs met up at each other's territories and did so freely. One might even nickname their packs as one federation of some sort.

Even privately, Saku and Faro's love for their respective mates grew more and more with all the days spent with each other. Even Hunter was getting the hang of being an official beta wolf to his older sister and brother in-law.

Speaking of ever-strong love and relationships, Hunter was the first to find out about a revelation over his elder sister.

"I feel so happy for you, sis." Hunter nuzzled Tala. "Have you told Saku yet? Or, any of the other members?"

"I'm about to do so, brother." She replied. "I'm just a little shaken by this news."

"Why so? You should be happy to be an expectant parent. I'm certainly happy for you."

"Thank you for the consideration and confidence in me, Hunter." She nuzzled her brother in return. "If learning to become an alpha female was not a new experience already, preparing for my pups is a completely new experience as well. If this is how nervous I am over being an expectant parent, just wait until Saku hears about this."

"I'll go with you to him." He offered and Tala obliged.

Together, the siblings walked over to a clearing near the den to find the pack chatting with each other, with Saku talking to a scout.

"Ah, Tala! Always a perfect time to be with you." He nuzzled his beloved mate as she walked up to him.

"I see the whole pack is here. I have an audience then."

"Why? What is it that you need to announce?"

At that moment, all eyes were on her and Saku. Silently, Hunter beckoned Tala to tell of the good news.

"Saku... I have some good news..."

"Yes?"

She smiled and nuzzled him deeply. "We'll have some little ones for the entire pack to greet one day." She leaned against him for a hug and nuzzled his chin.

Saku was speechless. "You mean... you are...?"

Tala nodded. "Hunter already knows this. Get ready one day for little Sakus and little Talas to be roaming around our grounds." She grinned.

Saku smiled. Already, he can imagine playing around with little brown and arctic white bodies, yet he never expected such news to come so sudden. "I'm going to be a father... and you will be a mother..." He pressed his nose agaisnt Tala's as the couple stared in awe into each other's eyes and then embraced.

"Congrats to our alphas!" One wolf cheered and the entire pack howled in enthusiasm.

Soon, two wolves entered their company.

"Congrats, Saku! Congrats, Tala!"

"We heard the whole thing. We're so happy for you!"

"Thank you two." Tala smiled. Sami came over to wrap her paw around her shoulder.

"I guess this means we are part of the expectant parents club."

"Oh? Sami, you are also expecting?" Hunter asked.

"Yes I am, Hunter." She replied.

"And we are very excited to welcome our little ones into the world one of these days." Faro lovingly licked and nuzzled Sami on the side of her head as the couple nuzzled and licked each other.

"Just to think, Saku, our pups could be playmates one day!" Sami cheered.

"Awww!" The rest of Saku's pack mused and cheered.

"It will be exciting when our pups come finally come into the world." Faro added.

"By the way Sami, may I ask if you can guess how many pups you might be carrying?"

"I don't mind answering at all." Sami replied. "Unfortunately, I can't tell how many pups I'm carrying, though I have a feeling that I could be carrying more than 2 pups."

"How about you, Tala?" Faro asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She replied.

"If I may interrupt..." A wolf spoke. "Why don't we celebrate with a hunt in honor of both of our packs?"

"That's a perfect idea." Saku approved. "In fact, why don't our packs go and hunt together for this occasion?"

"Shall we?" Faro beckoned.

With no objections, the packs carried out the rest of their day in celebration of expectant parents.


	13. Chapter 13

Before Balto

Chapter 13: The Arrival

More time passed since Sami and Tala received news that they are bearing their respective mate's pups. Faro and Saku, as well as Hunter, awaited eagerly for the two potential litters to arrive.

More weeks have passed and their patience has paid off...

"Oh Faro..." Sami trembled after a long and painful birth. "... triplets. They are so precious!" She was on the verge of tears, and tears of joy.

"I'm here for you, my love." Faro licked her face to wipe any tears away and deeply nuzzled her near the cheek. "They are indeed beautiful."

Sami returned his nuzzle and licked his cheek. "After what felt like forever, our little ones have finally arrived." The couple watched as three tiny bodies whined and crawled about their new surroundings, getting used to the new sensations.

"Our eldest son look like you." Faro nuzzled Sami.

"And our middle son reminds me of Saku, very oddly... but not a bad thing at all." She replied.

"And our one and only daughter... she's pure white, just like Tala is. She's a standout among us."

"Who? Tala, or our girl?"

"Both, but I refer mainly to our little girl." He replied with a chuckle. "What shall we name our pups, Sami? You get to choose their names."

As the next few minutes came by, Sami picked out names for their pups.

"Very intriguing selections, if I say so myself." Faro replied. "Saku will really be surprised with one of their names."

"Oh, I can imagine that already." Sami giggled. "Speaking of whom, I hope Saku, Tala, and Hunter are having as much happy time with their pups as we both are...

30 minutes earlier...

"Sis, the time has finally come." Hunter spoke.

"It's over... finally over..." Tala trembled. Saku and Hunter glanced at each other before bracing for the sight of the pups to reach their eyes.

Saku and Hunter were in for a surprise.

"There's... there's only one pup." Saku was astonished. He then started to tear up.

"Saku?" She asked.

"It's... it's a girl! And... she has pure white fur... I have a daughter... we have a daughter."

Saku was trying to hold the tears back but couldn't. Seeing this, Hunter wrapped his paw around Saku's shoulder to comfort him as tears of joy were starting to stream down his cheek.

"There there. Let it all out, Saku." Hunter consoled.

"The spirits have blessed us with one daughter, Saku, and I couldn't be any happier."

After some comfort, Saku walked over to Tala's side and nuzzled her deeply near the cheek.

"Our daughter, our one and only child, is as beautiful as you are, Tala. I love you. I love you so much."

"And I love you too, Saku." She licked his tears from his face and nuzzled his face deeply, breathing in his scent. Hunter took his turn to embrace his sister.

"Tala, congrats to you and Saku. You both are parents now."

"Thank you, little brother." She licked his cheek and pulled him closer to rub his neck with her chin. "And you know what this means... this means that you now an uncle."

"You're right." He smiled. "And I am honored to be the uncle to my only niece... to be the uncle of your daughter. I'll do everything I can to help you and Saku raise and take care of your pup. I promise."

"And I know you will help us." Tala replied with a loving smile to her brother. "You are free to help take care of our girl anytime."

Saku nodded.

"Now, what may we name your one and only daughter?" Hunter brought up. The trio pondered.

"A name for our girl is sure a stumper." Saku commented. "Though, just looking at our girl... I want her to have a truly unique name, something that fits to her appearance."

"I understand." Tala replied.

"Tala, you have the honors of picking a name for her." Saku replied.

"Don't let the credit just go to me." She smiled. "If either of you boys have any suggestions, I'm willing to take them."

"Very well then." Hunter replied. More pondering...

"Still can't think of a name." Saku said. "Whatever we shall name our girl, I have to say... not only does she look as beautiful as you, Tala... but like you, her fur is as white as the snow in the winter."

"Snow you say?" Hunter inquired.

"Yes indeed. Snow..." Tala contemplated. "Snow... You may be getting to somewhere, my love..."

A little more thinking and...

"Aniu!"

"Aniu?"

"Aniu is the word for snow." Tala explained.

"Ahhh. Aniu." Hunter nodded.

"Then Aniu it is." Saku confirmed. He leaned down to nuzzle Tala and she returned his affection as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. All their times of friendship and love have columnated to each other's ultimate present: Aniu, their one and only pup.

"Aniu is truly a unique name. He complimented.

"Aniu is your daughter, Saku. Even the ignored and neglected runt of his litter has to feel proud to have the most beautiful daughter in the world."

"Oh Tala..." Saku blushed and smothered her with licks and nuzzles, feeling overcome with pride.

Hunter watched as little Aniu whined and snuggled against her mother's belly. He then leaned down and gently spoke to her.

"Hello, little Aniu. This is your uncle Hunter. I'm very happy and excited to welcome you to the world. Your mama and papa are especially happy for you. My niece, your mama and papa's daughter, we will do everything in our power to make sure you have a happy and prosperous life ahead of you."

"Well said, my little brother." Tala complimented, licking him on the cheek.

Saku couldn't help but be captivated by the sight of his daughter. Already, he envisioned the times yet to come, of playing and raising little Aniu.

_Aniu, you are my only child, and I will love you and protect you as much as I do for your mother Tala. I will lay my life for you if it means keeping my precious girl safe and sound._

Five more days have passed, giving the new parents and their respective packs to watch their newborn pups grow. Both Tala and Sami were too weak after puppy birth to move and walk again like before, and with that in mind, Saku took time to go and visit his friends Sami and Faro, curious on how they fare with their pups. Good thing that Saku has Hunter to watch out for Tala and Aniu.

Saku was escorted by 3 scouts and brought to Faro and Sami's den.

"Ahh, Saku, our friend. Welcome!"

"Congrats to you and Sami for your pups." Saku placed his paw on Faro's shoulder.

"Like wise to you and Tala." Faro extended the same gesture.

"I'm sure that Hunter is happy to be the uncle to his new nieces and nephews." Sami smiled.

"Hold that thought." Saku replied and went up to greet her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked his friend.

"I'm feeling well." Sami replied. "Come alpha Saku. Meet Faro's and my pups."

Saku obliged and watched her triplets.

"Wow, One black one, a brown one... and a pure white one... just like my daughter."

"Is that so?" She grinned.

"It turns out that Tala and I have our one and only daughter, whom we named Aniu, as she has fur as white as snow, just like her mother."

"Excellent!" Sami praised. "You both have your baby. And I'm sure that Hunter is excited to help take care of his one and only niece."

"You bet." Saku replied. "May I ask for the names of your pups?"

"Certainly." She replied. "First, our youngest pup and only daughter, we named: Nita. Our middle son who reminds us of you, we call him: Taku. And last but not least, our eldest son who looks like me, I named him..."

Sami paused extra for effect.

"... Saku. Saku Jr."

Saku's eyes widened. His friend's son named after him?"

"You... you named your eldest son... after me?"

"We both have had a good friendship growing up. Yes, I am with Faro for life, but we still have our history of friendship regardless."

"I... I don't know what to say..."

"It's our pleasure, friend." Faro patted him on the back.

"Thank you..."

"Believe me, Faro and I are excited to raise our pups... and await the chance when we both can meet your little Aniu."

"You are free to come and see her any time." Saku replied. "Perhaps your Saku Jr, Taku, and Nita can be close playmates with my Aniu one day..."


	14. Chapter 14

Before Balto

Chapter 14: Raising puppies

During the next several weeks since Aniu, Saku Jr, Taku, and Nita's births, their respective parents and uncle took great joy in watching them grow. Saku was especially proud of raising his one and only daughter. Saku could already sense something truly special within her, though he couldn't pinpoint what it would be. He would have to wait and find out over time.

Aniu giggled deliriously as she rode on top of her father's head. "Faster, papa! Faster! Faster!"

"Hold on, little boss!"

Saku ran as fast as he could, giving his daughter the rush of happiness and excitement. Nearby, Tala and Hunter watched with pride.

"Isn't she so precious, sister? You must be so proud."

"I am indeed proud, my brother. She's my one and only baby daughter after all."

"Aniu is also a daddy's girl as well." He beamed. They watched as Saku laid down and Aniu licked his cheek, with him returning her affection so graciously.

"Mama!" Aniu greeted.

"Aniu, baby. Having fun with your father?" Tala asked. She rubbed her head against hers.

"I am having so much fun, mama."

"I'm glad to hear that, baby."

From behind her, Hunter leaned down. "Hey there, kiddo."

"Uncle Hunter!" She smiled and jumped on face face, catching all three of them by surprise.

"Woah!"

He pretended to stumble backwards as Aniu played with him. It got to the point where he fell backwards, but did so with Aniu landing safely behind him. She jumped up and licked his forehead.

"Awww, look at you, precious lady." He and Aniu giggled and chuckled together. She then climbed up on top of his head and muzzle just to drop down on his chest.

"Ohh…"

She then leaned forward near his chin and laid there. Hunter realized what Aniu was doing, and curled his head over her.

"Awww..." Tala mused as Saku joined her and held each other. Aniu was showing her love for her dear uncle.

"She's such an uncle's niece as she is a daddy's girl." Tala complimented as she and Saku watched on. They thought about setting up a time to have their daughter meet and play with Faro and Sami's pups.

"Wow, mama. What's all that?" A little girl asked.

"Those are the mountains and forest in the distance, Nita." Sami explained.

"What's out there?" Taku asked.

"There's a whole world out there, bigger than you can imagine." Faro added.

"How big?" Spoke Saku Jr.

"Near endless sights all around this world. It's too big for you to understand now, but one day, you three will grow to be our age and be able to explore the world. It just depends how you would like to."

"Woah..." The three siblings mused.

"Mama, papa, did you come from all over there?"

"All of us come from all over the land." Sami said. "The world is so different the farther you go. Some parts of the world look like this, while other parts look... very different. It would take forever to keep traveling straight ahead of you to come right back to our spot right here."

"Will we really be able to see the whole world?"

"Maybe some day, Saku Jr."

"Can you tell us a story about how people like us come from out there?"

"In fact, want to hear a story of how your mama and I met?"

"Ooo! Ooo!" The triplets yipped in excitement.

Sami giggled as she turned over to touch her nose against Faro's.

"Would you like to lead this story?"

"Don't mind if I do, Sami."

The couple nuzzled each other briefly before settling down to tell the story to their pups.


	15. Chapter 15

Before Balto

Chapter 15: Playdate

After a few days, Saku and Faro set up a time to have their pups meet each other. They also got to formally meet each other's pups before setting up the playdate.

"Who are we going to meet, papa?" Nita asked.

Faro leaned down to sweetly rub her nose with his.

"Oh you three will like playing with Mr. Saku's daughter. In fact, Nita, you'll like how Mr. Saku's daughter looks just like you."

"Really?" She gasped.

"Remember Miss Tala? Her girl also looks like her."

"Wow..."

"Get ready, little ones. We're getting close."

After a few minutes, Some scouts spotted Faro and his pups walking their way over, and escorted them to meet up with Saku.

"Oh look, there they are, Aniu."

"Are they the black, brown, and white pups with Mr. Faro?"

"You bet, sweetie." Saku smiled.

"Hello little ones." Saku greeted.

"Hi. My name is Aniu." She greeted.

"An-eye-u?" Taku spoke.

"A-nie-you." She replied.

"Ohhh..." The four pups giggled.

"I'm Saku Jr." The black male pup said. "I'm named after your papa."

"Cool!"

"I'm Taku." Said the brown pup.

"Wow, Aniu. You look really like me! I'm Nita."

"We do look the same, Nitti." Aniu said as the two of them circled around each other.

"No, Nita." She corrected and the girls laughed.

"What are we going to do?" Saku Jr talked to his dad.

"You four do what you want to play with each other. Mr. Saku and I will be right out here to watch you.

"Wanna run over to the meadow?" Aniu offered.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Saku Jr yipped.

Faro and Saku followed the pups and watched with glee as they tumbled and chased around with each other.

"This is perfect timing, Saku." Faro complimented.

"You bet, Faro." He replied. "Our pups are really having fun with each other."

After some more time, Saku had to pull Aniu away from Taku.

"Aniu, calm down." Saku said.

"I'm just having fun with Taku." She said.

"Look at him closely. You were biting too hard on him. You don't want to make him scared of you."

With a closer look, Aniu saw how distraught her new playmate was. She lowered her ears.

"I'm sorry..." She walked over to him and licked his cheek in response to her rough playing. He was still nervous though, but surprised.

"Please excuse Aniu. She's just getting a little too excited to playing with you three." Saku told them.

"I'm sorry, Taku. I didn't mean to hurt you. I pretty promise." She apologized.

After a few moments of waiting, it didn't seem like Taku didn't accept her apology. Suddenly, he jumped on her and chuckled.

"I feel better." He yipped.

The four pups giggled and went back to playing again.

"Well done, little one." Saku walked over to nuzzle Aniu on top of her head. "As long as you don't play too rough with your playmates, go ahead and play."

"Yes, daddy." Aniu hugged her father before going back to playing with Faro's pups.

"Doesn't this just take you back to when we were all pups like them?"

"Reliving all the moments." Saku replied. "Although I didn't always have this when I was a pup, I'm happy to know that Aniu can be given that chance."

"I feel for you." Faro replied. "I want to pass on my puppyhood joy with my sons and daughter too. It comes with being a father."

"Aint that always..." Saku grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

Before Balto

Chapter 16: Tragedy

The next couple of weeks went by as peacefully as the past weeks and months have. Saku, Tala, and Hunter continued to bond closely with their daughter/niece Aniu, while the same can be said for Faro and Sami happily bonding with their two sons Saku Jr and Taku, and their only daughter Nita. More playing, more love, joy, and laughter, and more growth for the pups. Even Aniu got more playtime with the trio of puppies.

Saku especially noticed that his feelings for Aniu's potential and future were starting to take shape.

"Look at all the stars, daddy."

"Aren't they pretty, baby girl?"

"Is it true that out there is a whole world ahead of us?"

"Indeed, Aniu. Your future is vast with so many possibilities as numerous as all these stars in the sky. There's no telling how you will grow and what life will bring you when you grow up."

"Grow up to be a big wolf like you, mama, uncle Hunter?"

"Yes, my dear."

Aniu continued to watch the stars and the landscape. "Papa, I hope that I can grow up to be a strong wolf like you and mama and uncle Hunter are."

Saku smiled and nuzzled her head. "Never give up hope, my dear Aniu."

"Alright pups, it's late. Time to rest up." Faro called. He nuzzled each of his pups as they came over to settle down with him and Sami.

"Mama? Can you sing us one more song before we go to sleep?" Nita asked.

"Sure, sweetie."

And so Sami sang a soft and sweet lullaby song to her pups as Faro silently watched and listened in admiration. It was so sweet that the pups yawned and soon went to sleep, though Saku Jr decided to stay awake for a bit longer after the singing ended.

"Mama?" He yawned. "Will you and papa always be with us?"

Sami smiled as she nuzzled her eldest son. "No matter what, a part of your papa and I lives on inside of you and your brother and sister. We will always be together, no matter what. You will always have all of us as family members, no matter what. We promise you that."

"Good night, mama. Good night, papa."

"Good night, son. Sleep tight." Faro called. He and Sami watched as their three pups were sleeping soundly.

"Good night, my love. Sweet singing as always." He sighed peacefully, nuzzling her.

She nuzzled him near the side of his neck. "Good night, Faro. I love you."

"I love you too, Sami."

The next evening...

The sun was setting. The sunset was nearly down, while Saku and Faro's respective packs were hanging out as usual, the sky orange as the sun went down beyond the horizon. It was friendly chatting as usual since the two packs' dinner hunt. Everything was the way it always has been.

_Bang!_

The wolves gasped.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Terrified, the wolf packs panicked as a party of... hunters?

"Pups! Get to safety!" A wolf near Saku and Faro cried out until getting struck and fell to the ground, lifeless.

"No!"

"We have to defend ourselves!" Faro exclaimed.

The wolves banded together and tried to hold off the humans, but even with humans being taken out or retreating, their forces were still too much for them.

"We're getting overrun!"

"Hunter? Hunter?! Hunter?!" Through all the bloodshed and confusion, Tala tried to locate her brother, but he was out of sight.

"Watch out!" A wolf jumped to her direction.

"Salin?"

But as the young wolf jumped, he got shot by a bullet.

"Salin! No!" Tala retaliated, attacking the hunter. Afterwards, she saw her companion crawling weakly, losing life. She went over to his aid and tried to pull him to safety.

"Hold on, Salin. Hold on..."

"Alpha Tala..."

"No, don't speak. Save you're strength, you can make it."

"No... no... its too late... for me."

"No no, don't say that!"

"Alpha Tala..."

She cradled her friend around with her paws. "Save yourself. Save your family. It's been an honor living my life under your lead." He grimaced and then went limp slowly. Tala started to tremble and tear up. She deeply held her friend's face close to her and sweetly nuzzled his face, grieving for a fallen packmate.

With every second, this massacre carried out, more and more wolves were dwindling away.

"Stay here, Aniu!" Saku cried out as he hid his daughter.

"Papa!"

"I'll be back, my daughter. I'll be-"

"Saku!"

It was Faro, helping Sami carry their pups to Aniu's location.

"Hide the little ones with Aniu! Quick!"

The other alphas comforted their pups as they hid with Aniu.

"It's alright, babies. Stay here. We'll be back." Faro and Sami licked and nuzzled their pups, then headed out with Saku to face the madness.

They tried to get others to safety while holding off the hunters, but still, the wolf numbers dwindled more and more. As they fought on, a burst of thunder struck near them.

"Sami..."

"No... Faro!"

She came to his aid but was also quickly shot.

"No! Faro! Sami!" Saku was struck cold, but not of a bullet. He couldn't believe the shock... two of his oldest friends... gone?

He was then distracted as Tala came to his aid and helped other survivors push back the hunters. But even they fell one by one.

Soon, the madness had come to an end. A tragic end.

Saku and Tala surveyed in disbelief how so many of their brethren had fallen.

"No... other survivors..." Tala dreadfully spoke.

Just then, another came to their aid.

"Oh, Hunter..." Tala saw that her brother had brought with him Sami's pups, as well as Aniu. Hunter hugged his sister as they embraced.

"No worries, sis. I'm not hurt too badly."

Then the trio of pups saw that there mama crawled towards them.

"Mama!"

They went to her aid.

"Sami! You're still alive..." Saku came up to her.

"Not for long, I'm afraid..."

Sami collapsed, too weakened to continue.

"Oh no..." Hunter spoke. "You can't go away either. There's no one else left but all of us."

"Unfortunately, I am one more casualty." Sami replied. "Faro's gone too..."

"No, papa..." The pups cried.

"I... I've been struck... fatally. I don't have much longer anymore." Sami revealed.

"No..." Saku was in denial. "... you can't go. Your pups need you."

"My pups, as well as your Aniu, will live on, but I cannot. Saku, I need you..."

"Need me for what?"

"I need you... to take care of my pups."

"What?"

"I cannot be there for them anymore. Please Saku, take my pups. They need you now."

Saku was taken back. Could he really be entrusted such a responsibility? Its one thing that he cares for his daughter, but to help take care of others not from him and Tala?

"I am entrusting you with the care of my pups, Saku. Please take them. I trust you with their care because... we were good friends growing up. If there's anyone I can trust to ensure my pups' survival, it is you. Please. Will you take care of them for me?"

Saku was still struck by the gesture, by so much trust to take care of another's litter. He took a look at Saku Jr and his siblings, then back to Tala and Hunter. He then made a decision.

"I... I will take care of them. As your friend, I promise that I won't let you and Faro down. I'll take care of them... for you and Faro."

"Thank you." She started to shiver more and more. Her pups rushed to her, crying.

"No mama! We love you! Don't leave us!"

Even Sami started to tear up as she licked and nuzzled each of her pups. "I am so, so, terribly sorry, my babies. I would never want this to happen to anyone like you, to grow up without your mama and papa. But please, remain strong, my sons and daughter. Go with Saku and his family. I need you three to promise me that you will listen to them. Listen to Mr. Saku, Miss Tala, and Mr. Hunter as you three have been taught to listen to your father and I. Saku and his family will take care of you now." She embraced them as she felt her life slipping away.

"We promise, mama. We love you."

"Promise me, puppies, that you will also treat your friend Aniu just as well." Sami glanced over at Aniu for a moment. "And always continue to love and care for one another. Do all of this for your papa and I."

"We will, mama."

She embraced them one last time. "Goodbye, Saku, Tala, Hunter, and Aniu. Goodbye pups."

"You can count on us to ensure your pups' survival." Tala assured her. Sami smiled back.

"Thank you..." She then turned to her pups one final time. "Saku Jr, Taku, Nita, we and your father will always be family, no matter what. No that your papa and I both love each of you so dearly. We will always be together... no matter... what..."

Sami lowered her head and closed her eyes. She breathed her last breath.

Saku started to tear up after he flattened his hears and closed his eyes. He stood over her body in a moment of silence.

"Goodbye, Sami. And goodbye, Faro. Your pups will live on. I promise."

Tala, Hunter, and Aniu joined the group as they grieved their fallen friends and as the pups grieved for their mother.

After sharing howls of sorrow, Saku and his family looked around. They decided to carry Faro's body and respectfully lay him to rest next to Sami.

Saku led the surviving family to pay their respects.

"Sami, Faro, I'm sorry. We will all miss you. Your pups will miss you. Thank you for your friendships from way back. You two will never be forgotten. Rest together forever." He then surveyed all the bodies of their fallen friends. "To all our fellow friends, allies, and packmates who have fallen, you will all never be forgotten either. Please rest in peace with the spirits. May our ancestors and yours welcome you all to the paradise beyond."

"Well said, my love." Tala joined her mate and licked the tears from his cheek before the couple comforted each other and their daughter. Tala then gathered Sami's pups to speak to them.

"Little ones, I'm sorry that you are orphans now. But as your mother promised us, we will take care of you three from now on." She nuzzled the three.

"Thank you, Miss Tala."

"Please, call me Tala."

"And call me Saku."

"Call me Hunter."

The three pups hugged each of the three adults.

"We miss our mama and papa." Nita told Tala.

"I know, sweetheart."

"Your parents will never be forgotten. You three are living proof.

"What do we do now, papa?" Aniu asked.

Saku glanced over to his mate and brother in-law.

"We can't stay here." Hunter spoke. "The seven of us are the only survivors now. We have to look for somewhere else. Where ever it may be."

"I agree. We have to move on." Tala spoke. Saku nodded. The survivors took a few more minutes to grieve for their fallen friends and family members before looking back one last time and moving on.

Saku carried Saku Jr, Tala carried Taku and Aniu, while Hunter carried Nita. They eventually came to find a far away cave to settle down for the night and try to shake off their tragedy.

"This is so much pressure to keep a promise to a friend." Saku said. "I can't let her and Faro down."

"And you won't." Tala held his paw with hers. "I have faith in you, Saku. You can take care of Aniu, so what's three more pups? We will take care of Aniu and her friends together." She nuzzled Saku and he returned her nuzzle.

"For our fallen friends."

"For our fallen friends."


	17. Chapter 17

Before Balto

Chapter 17: Recovery

_No... Faro and Sami, and everyone else were killed? Saku Jr and his brother and sister were orphaned._

_And a similar fate would eventually fall to your father and I, as well as your brother and sisters._

_And Saku Jr, Taku, and Nita... are they my adopted uncles and adopted aunt... in a way?_

_In a way, yes, my son._

_You see, grandson, losing their parents was very traumatizing for Taku and his siblings. Through it all, your grandfather, my brother, and I resolved to take care of them as we promised to Sami. It took time, but eventually, they grew stronger under our care, while still honoring and never having them forget their true parents. As time went on, they grew stronger, more attractive, and more mature, just as your mother has._

_I was so much your grandfather's baby as much as you are mine._

_And Aleu in turn is my baby._

_Indeed. Your grandfather was so proud to watch me grow more attractive and strong._

Saku walked at night and watched from close by as he watched Aniu gaze at the stars. Saku couldn't help but to be captivated by her. He watched as she howled with pride. She's about 8-9 months old, about teen aged. Afterwards, she noticed him and smiled.

"Good evening, dad." She smiled, hurried over to nuzzle him under his chin.

"Good evening, Aniu." He greeted back. He licked and nuzzled her face before looking her straight in the eye in admiration.

"You make me so proud, my baby daughter. Ever since you were a tiny pup when we took in Nita and her brothers, you've matured so much since then."

He held her and gently pulled her forward, rubbing her nose lovingly with his, making her blush.

"You're growing so beautiful, my daughter, growing absolutely beautiful just like your mother."

"Thank you, father."

"I'm not finished yet. You've grown so unusually wise for someone as young as you are, and it shows with how much you got along with Jr and siblings."

"I do feel wise, father. And Saku Jr, Taku, and Nita, and I, we all are like siblings."

"Adopted siblings." Saku smiled.

"We wouldn't be together without you, mother, and uncle Hunter." She licked his cheek. "I still ponder what my future will bring me."

"Never stop hoping on the future, my dear." Saku replied. "Perhaps one day, you'll find the right mate, who will be strong and protect you just as I protect and take care of your mother. I wouldn't be surprised if many guys can't keep their eyes off you one day." This comment made both father and daughter chuckle and giggle.

"You know what else? You've grown to be one of the strongest hunters and fighters I have ever seen."

"I learn from the best." She beamed. "You, mom, and Uncle Hunter."

"And our knowledge has indeed been passed on to you." Hunter joined in, with Tala close by.

She leaned towards her uncle for a hug. Hunter licked the side of her head as he wrapped his paw around his beloved niece and hugged her.

"I forsee you being a leader of your own, Aniu." Tala spoke.

"But there's no telling yet how my future will be."

"Even so, you have so much potential and near limitless possiblilities ahead of you." Tala replied. "Have faith in yourself, always."

"I will, mom."

_How close were you with your adopted siblings, mom?_

_We were already good friends, and our friendship already helped bring us closer to become sibling figures to each other as we grew up. Nita was the closest I ever had to a real sister, while Taku and I were closest. Even with Saku Jr being the eldest of his siblings, he always treated himself as the second in command when it comes to me, though I never made him feel lesser when I was around._

"It sure was a fun time practicing hunting, wasn't it?" Aniu asked.

"It sure was, Aniu." Taku replied. "Too bad I still struggle to keep up... even till now."

"Don't give up on yourself, Taku." She nuzzled him near the cheek, causing him to blush. "I believe in you. One day, you'll outgrow your physical limit. You are no runt to me."

"You really think so?"

"Your brother and sister never made fun of you for it, so why would you feel lesser than us?" Aniu assured. "I'll help you out. You'll see."

"Thanks, Aniu." He hugged her, and Aniu gently rubbed his back to comfort him.

"You're welcome, Taku."

"Aniu? I hope you don't mind me saying this to you."

"Say what to me?"

"Well, I feel like it's kinda wierd saying it, because we're not real siblings, though we are almost like ones."

"I can't imagine what you would say to offend me."

"Ok, very well. I have to say that you are... very pretty. Just like Nita is."

"Thank you for the compliment." Aniu smiled. "You're very handsome too. It's alright to say these things to each other. We're being raised together after all."

"Umm, if you say so." He chuckled.

"You are a good leader figure to Taku and Nita, you know that?"

"But not as good as you are to all three of us."

"Don't say that, Saku Jr. You're a good leader too. There doesn't need to be contest between us."

"I guess you're right."

"Ohh, I heard everything by the way, big brother."

Suddenly, another white wolf jumped and landed on top of her brother. Although he wasn't sent on the ground, he still shared a giggle with her.

"How are you, sis?"

"Feeling good myself. How about you and Aniu?"

"It's always good to see you too, Nita." Aniu embraced her sister figure.

"I think that the three of us, and Taku could be pack leaders one day." Nita said.

"Perhaps we could be." Aniu agreed. "There's no saying what the future holds."

"But we have to be prepared for what life throws at us."

"You said it!" The siblings and sibling figure continued to walk and chat with each other, eventually meeting Taku and having the four of them hang out as a group.


	18. Chapter 18

Before Balto

Chapter 18: Hunter For Love?

On a peaceful day, Saku, Tala, and Hunter were in the den, sitting down and talking to each other. Aniu and her adopted siblings were hanging out their territory at the moment. The group of seven were the only family, the only pack they have right now, since they did not find other wolves that would join them yet.

"Tala, Saku…"

A black wolf entered their den. "We finally have our first newcomer."

Tala stood up to walk over and nuzzle him. "Thank you, Jr. Let's go see who you found, shall we?"

Saku and Hunter joined Tala as their adopted son lead them to see the newcomer.

"Finally, after so many months, we have someone." Hunter said.

As they got closer to their meeting ground, they saw Aniu, Tala, and Taku escort their new packmate.

_Whaaa?_

Hunter's eyes widened with surprise.

_Uumm, a... female..._

Indeed this female is. Another pure white female among them. First it was his eldest sister Tala. Next was Aniu, her daughter and Hunter's beloved niece. Then came Nita. And now...

Hunter couldn't believe the sight before him. He kept on staring in awe._ She's so gorgeous and attractive. So extremely attractive. Is this really happening..._

Hunter then heard a giggle next to him.

"I know that look." Tala grinned mischievously. "She's so captivating to you, isn't she?"

"I... um.., well you know..."

"I know exactly what. It's love. Or rather for you my little brother, love at first sight."

"Hold up now, sis. She's new here. Can't jump to conclusions now."

"Maybe so, but I still know that look." She giggled and leaned against her brother's side, whispering in his ear. "It's the same look Saku had when he admired me as friends."

"Umm..."

"Don't deny it, Hunter. You saw his look when Saku admired me. It's the same happening right now for you to our new lady." They watched as Aniu, Saku Jr, Taku, Nita, and Saku met up with the new female.

Tala then made a gentle nudge. "Go ahead, Hunter. Go talk to her. If not for love at first sight..." Tala giggled. "... then talk to meet her and get to know her."

Hunter was nervous at this point. Tala knew her brother all too well. "Very well then, I'll help break the ice."

Hunter was too late to try to stop her, as she already joined her mate, daughter, and adopted family members to talk to the female.

"Welcome to our pack." Saku introduced himself, Tala, and their pups.

"Thank you for the warm welcome. It's very heartwarming to be around others after weeks alone." She gazed upon the youngest members. "It's good to see another white wolf like me again. Pleased to meet you two, Aniu and Nita."

"Welcome." They softly replied. She then turned to the boys.

"You two are very handsome as well, if you don't mind me saying." She softly rubbed their heads, and Jr and Taku blushed.

She then saw Tala go over and brought another male to meet her. "Almost forgot. This is my younger brother Hunter."

He chuckled nervously.

"Hello Hunter. You have a very strong name." She complimented with a smile.

"Th-thanks." He nervously smiled.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Laska."

"Laska..." The name just rolled off Hunter's tongue so sweetly.

"That's right." She beamed, walking over to Hunter.

"You have a wonderful family, Hunter. Also, you're very handsome looking, Hunter." She giggled. She then slipped her neck under Hunter's chin, and he couldn't help but to blush openly.

On the inside though, Hunter felt like he could just collapse, overpowered by her soft touch and her features. Bright sky blue eyes, so young and sweet.

Nearby, Saku Jr widened his eyes, caught off guard. He exchanged glances with his siblings and Aniu. Saku also glanced over at Tala, and she could only nod and smile in amusement and approval.

"Hunter, why don't you tell me more about yourself and your family?" She offered.

"Um, really? Um, uh, sure! Sure thing... L-Laska." He said, still caught off guard by her offer. Laska turned around to meet his family.

"It's a pleasure meeting you. I look forward to staying here and getting to know you all."

"No problem, Laska." Saku replied.

"My brother will give you a tour of our home."

"Very much appreciated." Laska replied. She turned to Hunter. "Shall we?"

"After you." Hunter beckoned and the two of them started walking away. Hunter looked back at his family, and his sister silently beckoned him to continue.

Aniu approached her mother. "Wow, Laska is really pulling uncle Hunter already."

"You bet, sweetie." Tala replied. "Your uncle never got to find anyone for himself before."

"Maybe Laska is the one." Saku added with a chuckle.

"Who wants to bet that Hunter will be together with Laska by the time we're a year old?" Taku asked.

"Even if Hunter and Laska will be dating by then, we'd still all be winners." Saku softly chuckled.


	19. Chapter 19

Before Balto

Chapter 19: Aniu's Step Forward

A few more months went by. Aniu and her adopted siblings continued to grow and mature. Even more is that after a month, a few more wolves would find their way to Saku and his family. He and Tala took this as a sign that their life would recover from the tragedy months ago.

As for Hunter, he and Laska slowly but gradually kicked off their friendship. Though at the beginning Hunter was still greatly nervous around Laska, his sister was more than willing to help ease Hunter around Laska as much as Tala helped Saku get reformed. Hunter felt blessed that he had such a loving, caring, and helpful elder sister. After some time, he grew more confident around Laska, and her friendship with him helped him bond with her.

Hunter truly admired Laska, falling head over paws for her. Very often, she was flirty with him, but she never took advantage of him either. They got to know more about each other, and Laska got to learn more about Hunter's sister and brother in-law, Aniu, and her adopted siblings.

By the time Aniu turned a year old, Hunter had already entered an official relationship with Laska, the two already become increasingly and openly affectionate with each other, becoming a boyfriend and girlfriend pair. Inseparable, just as Hunter was with Tala, and as she was to Saku.

Aniu turning a year old also marked a milestone for her life. As with many wolves around this age, Aniu was old enough to leave her parents and start a new life for herself. Whether she would start a new pack with a potential future mate or join one, Aniu was confident that because of her family's care over her, that she was more than prepared to survive and start her own life.

As the time came for her departure, it didn't come without emotions. This was especially true for Saku, as he was emotional over his beloved baby daughter leaving him, possibly for the rest of his life.

Still, he knew that this is Aniu's time to lead her own life.

"I can't believe this time has already come." Saku started tearing up. Aniu had grown even more beautiful and mature. Just like his mother, Saku always thought of Aniu.

"Me neither, father." She replied. "I am really ready for this, aren't I?"

"You're more than ready, dear." Laska said, accompanied by Hunter.

"We are all proud of you, Aniu." Hunter added.

"You've been the strongest and wisest of us, Aniu." Nita said. "Soon, it will be my brother's and my time too."

"But for now, we remain to keep watch over your parents and uncle." Taku spoke.

"We won't leave them lonely just yet." Saku Jr said.

Aniu smiled. "I will miss all of you." She licked, nuzzled, and hugged each of her adopted siblings.

"Good luck, Saku Jr. You'll make a strong leader one day."

"Thank you, Aniu. I have you as one of my inspirations." He replied.

"Taku, you've made great strides in overcoming your disabilities. Just keep pushing forward and you'll overcome them completely."

"Thanks to your help, Aniu. I'll never forget."

"Nita, thanks for being my sister. Thank you boys as well for being my brothers growing up."

"We've had so much good times together. You've also been my sister too, Aniu. Maybe the spirits will help cross our paths again. Until that may happen, good luck in leading your life. I can imagine you having a strong and adoring guy for yourself one day."

Aniu smiled as she gazed at her adopted siblings, thinking of all the times they bonded with each other, even as friends when they were pups. She then turned to embrace her parents.

"You are so strong and wise, my darling." Tala said. "Let your wisdom and strength continue to guide you in the world."

"I love you, mama. I get my looks and strength from you."

"And I am proud to have passed them on to you, my strong daughter I love so much."

Aniu turned to her dear father. She licked the tears away from his eyes. "I love you always, dad. I'll never forget your love and care for me. You're the only father I could ever have." She nuzzled him with her head under his chin and they embraced happily and emotionally for a few long moments.

"Goodbye Aniu, my baby, my one and only daughter." After a few moments, they parted. "Well, no offense to Nita of course."

"None taken." She replied with a smile.

"Dad, I will always think of you and our family wherever I go." She then turned to her dear uncle and his girlfriend and embraced him the same as her father.

"I love you, uncle Hunter. Good luck with aunt Laska."

"You are strong and wise, kid. That can't be said enough. Never forget who you are in your heart." They then parted so Aniu could address Laska.

"Have no worries, my dear." Laska nuzzled Aniu. "Your uncle and I will continue to have each other and to give your parents and siblings company."

"Welcome to our family soon one day." Aniu responded. "Will you say hi to the little ones for me?"

She blushed with Hunter, but they knew what she meant. "We'll let them know all the tales about you and your siblings."

After embracing her family one more time, she began her first steps forward to a new life. She looked back fondly at them before sharing one last howl with them, sealing her path forward. Aniu will never forget her parents, uncle, future aunt, and her adopted siblings, and they in turn will never forget about her either.

"This has been so fascinating, mother." Balto commented. "I don't know if I'd be that strong and confident if I had to leave family like that."

"I would still have my faith in you even if your father was a wolf and if I had followed the life of a wolf in a pack." Aniu licked her son's forehead.

"Had your mother's path crossed with a wolf pack or started her own, you and your life now would be so much different." Tala added.

"Either way, life wasn't easy for my first days alone. I had to adjust to living life without family, to depend on myself for survival. Through it all, I endured and persevered. What I didn't know at the time was that my life would take a unique turn, one that would eventually bring you and your siblings into the world."

"Meeting dad instead of a wolf pack."

"Absolutely. Speaking of which, you'll find it interesting to know that your father would have his own similar path and upbringing to mine."

"He left my paternal grandparents and paternal uncles and aunt."

"He was adopted by humans, but wouldn't be able to stay in town with them the way you still get to see your sons and daughters..."


	20. Chapter 20

Before Balto

Chapter 20: The Paternal Side

_Nome, Alaska was much of the same right before the decade humans call the "Roaring 1920s". Balto, as you may already know, the sled dog legacy started before you and your sons. It started as far back as your paternal grandparents._

_Grandpa Clark and Grandma Marion._

_According to your father, his father and mother were among the fastest dogs in town, which helped their team win some championship races. Close friends, their love for the sport also strengthened the bond, and eventually, the love they had for each other..._

A light brown/tan female was running across the outskirts of town, joined by her grey male companion.

"You sure are truly one of the fastest dogs in town, Marion."

"Don't say that as if you're surprised, Clark! My speed attracts all the dogs and humans in town, even our competitors from abroad. My speed is the talk of the town and all around!"

The friends chuckled and giggled. "I have no doubt that you're the talk of dog town here in Nome!" He started to gain the distance between him and Marion.

"Not that there's any competition between the both of us, but there's another bullet-fast dog that helps Nome win the title!"

"Or so you say..." Marion grinned mischievously. After a few moments more of running, she pulled a fast one on her friend. Timing perfectly, Marion tripped Clark when he least expected it and as he fell on his back, she leapt on top of him, sliding him across the ground as she lay safely on his chest. The friends laughed.

"Oh you're a real feisty one." He complimented.

"Aren't I always?"

After catching their breath, they took a moment to gaze at each other, a spark in their eyes.

Marion had been Clark's best friend ever since they started on their team. His second in command. The pair could only think of how much they meant to each other over their times in friendship. Marion looked very attractive from Clark's view, and likewise, Clark looked very handsome and sweet with Marion looking over him, wrapping her paws around him.

"You're so beautiful, Marion. I could snuggle with you like this until the dawn... and beyond."

"Oh you." She licked and nuzzled her companion and he returned her affection.

"Marion?"

"Yes, my Clark?"

"Would you like to take tonight for a walk around the town with me?"

"It would be my pleasure, Clark."

The day passed and evening came. The pair waited until after sunset to come and meet each other. Their date went like any other would. Talking, joking, reminiscing...

Eventually, Clark and Marion found a hill near the mountains outside of Nome to settle, leaning against each other's sides, with Clark wrapping his tail around her body. They overlooked the town and the scenic view before them, licking and nuzzling each other.

What could be a better time than now to propose?

"Marion, I think its more than due for me to ask you something."

Marion closed her eyes, rubbed against his side and lean her ear closer to him. "I'm listening."

"Would you, Marion, be more than just my second in command on our team? Would you look forward to starting a family with me some day?"

The words that she had been waiting for, with one simple response: "Yes."

More months have passed since the leaders of their team became a couple, and it felt like heaven on earth to always be with each other everyday. What made heaven feel more real was when Marion eventually found out she was bearing pups for herself and her mate Clark. The couple waited excitedly for their litter's arrival to come, and reaped the rewards of their patience.

"Look at them, Clark. 4 bundles of joy for you and me."

"All because I have you."

"And because I have you too." They giggled and nuzzled each other.

"Our eldest son looks like you, Clark."

"And our two younger sons after him resemble you too."

"And the standout is our one and only daughter with white fur. Still, a standout in a good way."

"What shall we name them?" Marion asked.

"I got a name for my eldest boy: Beringo. A strong name for daddy's proud boy."

"Sweet, my dear." She complimented. "I thought of... Amak for our next son and Ridge for youngest son."

"Strong names already, which leaves baby sister Bethel last, but not least."

"Bethel, I see."

"Very female sounding to me, especially for someone with her white coat, as white as the snow of winter."

"Winter should be her natural element then." Marion joked.

"Perhaps." Clark then thought of something. "They could be sled dogs like us, and pass on our legacy one day."

"A legacy, maybe even a dynasty of future sled dogs. I love the idea."

"Just as I love you." Clark licked her cheek.

"And you..." She returned his affection as the new parents looked on over their new family.


	21. Chapter 21

Before Balto

Chapter 21: A personal path

Four tiny puppies ran around the yard of their human owner's house. One grey, two light brown/tan, and one pure white female. Their proud parents watched on as their puppies played.

"I can't believe it has already been two months since our bundles of joy were born."

"I can't believe it either." Clark nuzzled Marion.

She returned his nuzzle. "Sad part is that one of these days, they have to find homes for their own."

"But no matter what, they will always be our sons and daughter. We will ensure that they find their own homes one of these days. For now, may the puppies play."

"Wow, you're so fast, Beringo!" The second oldest pup Amak said.

"I guess I really am fast." Beringo replied.

"You must be fast like mommy and daddy!" Bethel leapt on her brother's back but did not push him to the ground.

"Am I?"

"Mom and dad are racing dogs." Ridge added. "Maybe you could be one too."

"What about me?" Said Amak."

"Maybe you too. Maybe you and Beringo." Bethel cheered as she snuggled with her brothers.

A little bit of time passed and before they knew it, Beringo and his siblings were already put up for adoption.

"I can't wait to find a human to chew their socks off!" Beringo laughed.

"That doesn't sound anything like you, Beringo sweetie." Marion smiled, nuzzling her eldest son before he fell backwards and had Bethel pin him on his back.

"We will still see each other, right mommy?"

Marion glanced at Clark before he addressed her.

"We should be able to, sweetie. We're still a happy family after all."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Amak and Ridge cheered, tumbling with each other.

After a while of waiting, a man walked up to them and inspected the litter. He then made his choice.

"The grey boy... Beringo, I see. You look perfect."

"Yay!" He yipped.

"You are the first of us to be adopted!" Ridge exclaimed.

"I see your siblings are excited for you, boy. Welcome! I'll be taking care of you from now on." The human cradled Beringo with his arms for a moment. "Rest up, little one. Your journey home will take several days to get to Buckland."

Then Beringo's eyes widened. "I'm... I'm leaving Nome?"

Even his siblings and parents were worried. Beringo started to cry and tried to squirm away from the man's hold.

"Beringo. Beringo, settle down. It's alright." Clark tried to comfort.

"No! I don't want to leave! I want to see everyone of you!" He began to sob.

"Awww. Here boy, take a few moments to say goodbye to your family." The man graciously allowed Beringo to hop back in to his family's embrace.

"I don't want to go! I don't want to go!"

"Beringo, sweetheart. Look at me." Clark and Marion attempted to comfort him, and so did his siblings. Marion licked the tears away from his face as she tried to console him.

"It's alright, everything's going to be alright, my darling."

"But mama..."

"I know, my dear. I know." Even Marion was starting to tear up. "This is out of our control. This man wants to adopt you and take you to another town, then there's nothing else we can do. Go with him, Beringo."

"But... what if I don't see you and my brothers and sisters again?"

"You'll never lose us, son." Clark consoled. "Maybe we will see each other again. Things will be alright. You'll be alright, my boy."

After some calming down, Beringo embraced his mother and siblings one last time.

"We'll miss you, Beringo." Bethel comforted.

"Bye, brother." Amak said.

"Good luck with your new human and your new home." Ridge bid.

"I'll miss you."

"We love you, Beringo." Clark said.

"I love all of you too, papa. Bethel, Amak, Ridge, good luck with finding your own humans."

"Good luck living in your new home, Beringo. We love you always. Never forget us. Think of us everyday."

Even with some reluctance, Beringo was picked up by the human and was carried away.

"No worries. Your boy is in good hands." The man told Beringo's parents. "Your brother will be just fine." He told his siblings. Clark and Marion comforted each other as they nodded in approval to the man's words.

Beringo watched as the sight of his family gradually disappeared. He was off on a long journey ahead to his new home.

Night after night, moment after moment, he couldn't help but to feel empty inside. He was so used to playing with his siblings and snuggling with his mama and papa that it felt strange to not have them around anymore as he headed to his new home.

Several days later, they finally arrived to Buckland further east of Nome.

"Welcome to your new home, boy. No worries, you got company, and I'm not just talking about myself."

A few more puppies approached the man and Beringo. The man did place his new dog on the floor so that the other pups can sniff and greet him.

"Go on ahead, Beringo. Say hi."

"Wow, you must be the new guy that our human said he would get." A black puppy with eyepatches approached him.

Still, Beringo was shy.

"Welcome to your new home, Beringo!" A brown dog approached. "I'm Indiana."

"My name is Dakota." The black puppy said.

"Indiana? Dakota?"

"Yes yes! I'm Justin, and this is Hallie." Two other grey dogs introduced themselves.

"And I am Roger." The last pup announced. "Our human said that we will be a sled team one day."

"Sled dogs?" Beringo asked.

"Our human wanted one more member, so he went to Nome and got you." Hallie explained.

"My... my parents were sled dogs. They are sled dogs."

"That's cool!" Roger exclaimed. "You will please our human. I think you could become a sled dog one day, just like the rest of us."

Then Beringo's eyes widened.

_Could I be a sled dog like you and mom?_

_Everyone's got potential, sweetheart. Even you. You are already a fast dog. Maybe one day you could indeed become a sled dog._

"My mama said something like that to me."

"Maybe she's right." Dakota said.

"You must miss your family a lot." Holly said.

"I do..."

"Don't worry, Beringo. We're glad you're here. You won't be sad while we're with you." Indiana said. Then Dakota licked his cheek, causing him to blush, then she jumped on him and giggled. In seconds, the puppies began to play, and it was then that all of Beringo's doubts, sorrows, and worries went away. Their human watched with approaval and amusement as the puppies bonded with their new comapanion from Nome.


	22. Chapter 22

Before Balto

Chapter 22: Homecoming

Over time, Beringo settled in his new home, new owner, and his new friends. They bonded and learned more about each other. He would grow so comfortable and at home here, though he still longed to be with his parents and siblings again. Fortunately, his friends were there to comfort him.

He bonded closely with his friends, and also had a close friendship with Dakota, one of his most supportive friends. Indiana was also a close friend of his. When the friends got old enough, they would start training to become sled dogs.

After months of training, the dogs were determined which among them would be the fastest and the lead dog. It was something that Indiana particularly hoped to go to him though. However, things would take an unexpected turn...

"Alright, team. I'm proud of all of you. I'm happy that I have a sled team that is fast, dynamic, versatile, and so on."

"Here it comes: the results." Hallie whispered.

Their musher started with Roger, Justin, and Hallie, before making his way up.

"Dakota, you are next afterwards..."

Indiana glanced at Beringo. "I guess it's between you and I."

"... after Dakota... Indiana is next. Congrats, Beringo, you are the lead dog! Indiana is your second in command!"

Beringo's eyes widened.

"Wow, congrats, Beringo!" Dakota joyfully hugged her new lead dog."

"I can't believe it..."

"You better do, our friend." Justin patted his shoulder. "Your parents were sled dogs, and it looks like their influence has truly passed on to you."

"Your parents would be so proud." Hallie praised.

Indiana walked up to Beringo but said nothing.

Beringo feared the worst over his companion.

"Indiana... I know how much you've been hoping to become the leader and the fastest among us..."

He grinned. "Congratulations, my liege." He bowed, which caught Beringo off guard.

"But, didn't you...?"

"Yes, hoped I could be leader, and the fastest dog. But clearly, you earned those statuses. Is it disappointing that I'm not in your position? Sure, but why should I be jealous of you? There's never been any rivalry between the two of us, neither with any of us. We all have your back, my friend."

"Indiana said it!" Roger exclaimed. "Call the shots, chief."

Beringo smiled at his friends. "Thanks, all of you. It's not only an honor to be your new team leader, but also a duty and privilege. I'll do my best to be the best leader you have."

"We have our upmost confidence in you." Roger assured as he and his companions congratulated their friend.

"Like we said, we have your back." Indiana nodded.

More time later, and fate brought another unexpected curveball to Beringo's way.

"Alright, team. Beringo, ensure that everyone backs their bags. We're moving out of Buckland."

"Moving?" Beringo wondered, glancing at his friends.

"We are moving to Nome, Alaska, so prepare!" Then the human left.

"Woah, on the move once more." Indiana told Dakota.

"Did our musher say Nome?" Roger said.

Through it all, Beringo could only stare speechless.

"Beringo, you're from Nome."

"And that means, Beringo is going back home!" Dakota exclaimed.

"While the rest of us will be adjusting to a new home, this is homecoming for our lead." Hallie said.

"You alright there, Beringo? You must be excited to returning home."

"Yeah, I am... it's just... although it hasn't been forever since I left my family back in Nome, it has felt like that."

"Hey..." Indiana placed his paw on Beringo's shoulder. "... this is a blessing for you, chief. This means that you could have a quite possible family reunion with your parents and siblings."

"Family reunion..." Beringo was taking in the news slowly.

"We're with you, Beringo." Dakota reassured. "And we're happy for you."

Soon enough, Beringo was on the journey back home. At night, while his team was still sleeping, he would gaze up at the moon and the stars.

_Dad, Amak, Bethel, Ridge... Mom... I'm coming back home. I'll be there one of these days. I still love and miss you all to this day. I hope you are all still there._

After several more days, they finally reached home.

"Nome... I'm back. I'm back home."

While the team was indeed tired from their journey, Indiana and his teammates closely stood with Beringo as they looked around.

_Where is everyone? Is my family gone? Am I too late to meet up with them?_

No sight of his parents and siblings. Therefore, Beringo and his team were about to find their home that their owner would bring them to when suddenly...

"Beringo?"

From behind, a light brown/tan female stood. "Is that you?"

"Mom?"

Indiana and his friends took a few steps back to give their leader more room for this personal and emotional moment.

The female walked up to her son.

"Mom..."

"You're back home, sweetheart."

"Oh mom..."

Emotionally, mother and son embraced each other, lovingly hugging, licking, and nuzzling each other.

"Mom, it's been so long..."

"I've missed you, my baby... my eldest son."

"I've missed you too, mother."

After they embraced, Marion would call for another.

"Clark! Look who's returned home!"

Then, an older grey figure walked over.

"Son..."

"Dad..."

They hugged each other.

"Look at you, son..."

"Brother?"

"Is that you, big brother?"

Two other light brown/tan males walked over to him. One had a stripe near his eyes while the other had a strip around his muzzle.

"Brothers..."

"It's so good to see you again, Beringo!"

"I missed you two." Beringo hugged his younger brothers.

"Brother! You're back!"

A white female jumped on top of her brother after he embraced his other siblings.

"Wow, sis! Look how much prettier you've grown!"

"I could say the same about you! You look even more like dad!" She smothered her brother with licks and nuzzles, and he returned them just the same.

"I've missed you, guys!"

"We missed you too, Beringo!"

Surrounded by family, he emotionally broke down. He was so happy to be back with his family again that it was so much to handle at once.

Nearby, Indiana found himself holding on to Dakota, and Justin the same with Hallie. They were so happy to see their lead dog reunited with his family members.

"Mom, dad, everyone, I would like to introduce you to my team." He lead them to Indiana and the others.

"Our boy has a sled team?"

"It's an honor to meet our leader's family." Indiana bowed.

"Lead dog?" Marion couldn't believe it.

"Good going, brother!" Amak and Bethel exclaimed.

"My boy is a lead dog..." Marion spoke proudly. Beringo introduced his team one by one to his family.

"We now know where our lead dog gets his looks, and his speed and endurance, from." Roger said.

"It's our honor to see how much our son has grown since adoption, and how prosperous he already has been." Clark replied.

"Speaking of which, look how much you've grown, Beringo." Marion admired.

"Even the same with Bethel, Amak, and Ridge." Beringo replied. "Have you all been here this whole time?"

"You bet." Ridge answered. "We have new owners, but we got to stay in town."

"Lucky you." Beringo smiled.

"How about you?" Bethel said. "What brings you back home?"

"I'm not on vacation. My musher moved my team and I back here."

"Which means, we will be seeing each other everyday again, just like old times." Amak said.

"Our prayers and wishes have been finally answered." Marion added. "Our family is complete once more. Not under the same roof, but still complete."

"And we get to meet our son's team as well."

"Since it looks like you all just got here, you best go ahead and settle in and rest. We will all meet again later."

"See you later, mom. You too, dad." He then glanced at his brothers and sister.

"Welcome back home." Bethel softly spoke.

True to their word, Beringo and his team unpacked and rested from their travels. Beringo couldn't wait to reconnect and catch up with his home town and his family again, while also being able to spend time with his inseparable teammates.


	23. Chapter 23

Before Balto

Chapter 23: Epilogue

Beringo was having the time of his life. Ever since he was adopted, he feared that he would never see his parents and siblings ever again. Now, he can live in town again and see his family every day. The next months were very prosperous for him.

While catching up with his brothers, sister, and his mother and father, Beringo found out that each of his younger siblings have their closest friends that they hang out with. In fact, his siblings each were adopted with their best friends.

Bethel was the first to introduce her brother to her best friend Paxon, a husky with black fur. Then Amak introduced Beringo to his best friend Lily, who was very attractive to Amak in part by her pink nose. Then Ridge introduced Beringo to his beste friend Galena. They looked perfect for each other, since they both have stripes around their muzzles. Only, Galena had a pink strip around her muzzle.

Beringo's siblings were already kicking off close relationships with thier best friends, and Bethel noticed that her brother was without a female friend for his own.

"Maybe you'll find a girlfriend for yourself one day... maybe someone who looks like you, but prettier."

"Prettier than even you, my little sis?" Beringo chuckled. "Nah, just kidding."

"But who knows, Beringo? You can still have a girlfriend of your own one day. Maybe, it could be Dakota." She giggled.

"Dakota? I hate to say it, sis, but although she and I are close friends, good friends, she's already getting together with Indiana. And don't suggest Hallie either. She's already with Justin."

"Oh, I see." Bethel replied. "If not either of them, then maybe someone here in Nome... or, you could find your lady from elsewhere in Alaska if you travel that far... maybe some girl from Buckland if she ever moved to here?"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, sis. I appreciate the support, but I'm not actively looking for a girlfriend right now. If the right one comes, I'll find her."

"Or she finds you." Bethel teased.

Four months have passed since Beringo moved back to his hometown. It is also during this time that Beringo found out his brother Amak was trying to get into a sled team. He kept trying, but kept falling short of qualifying. Amak would help train his little brother, and over time, Amak was getting stronger, and faster.

"Thank god that you have returned home for sometime, Beringo." Amak hugged his eldest brother. "I couldn't get this much better without you."

"You could always have gone to mom or dad for training."

"True, but they were always too busy to help all the time. Then you came."

"Maybe fate brought me here to also help you train."

"Maybe. Still, I won't shy away from saying that I've always wanted to become as fast and athletic as you are, brother. I'm really glad that I have your help now."

"That's what brothers are for." Beringo embraced his younger brother.

On Ridge's part, nothing else was of urgency. He was more of a house dog, so he didn't have to worry about training to be a sled dog or anything like that. He was just content with living with his best friend Galena.

However, just when Beringo could live life with his family, he better have been enjoying these past few months with them...

"Brother?" Ridge approached him, being accompanied by the rest of the family.

"Ridge? Mom? Dad? Amak, Bethel?"

"Brother, we have some bad news for you."

"Why? What is it?"

"You and your team are going on a run out of town tomorrow, right?"

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

Clark stepped forward.

"Son, you're going to be away for more than a few days, and I'm afraid... today will be our last full day seeing each other."

"What?" Beringo was getting devastated. "I don't understand."

"Beringo..." Bethel started.

"I'm not moving out of Nome again. We've only been together for four months and-"

"Your siblings' respective families, and your father and my team will all be moving out of Nome by the time you come back from your run." Clark informed him. "First, you were adopted and had to leave us. This time, I'm afraid it's the other way around, though you will be the one leaving first only to come back."

Living away from family... Something that Beringo hoped wouldn't happen again since moving back to Nome. He flattened his ears in sorrow. "But I thought..."

"We've known for a week now that this would happen." Marion spoke up and approached her son. "We just didn't want to trouble you so early."

"I only get to see you all for four months? Not even a year?" Beringo was feeling denial. "What if I don't see any of you ever again?"

"It's better that you find out even last minute rather than return home to not see us again." Ridge said.

"But that's going to happen anyways." Beringo replied.

"We're sorry, brother." Bethel comforted, leaning against him and placing her head under his chin and throat. "We'll miss you."

Beringo's family surrounded him for a group hug.

The next day...

Marion walked behind Beringo, finding her son looking over the town of Nome. She knows he is in a troubling time for him, possibly seeing the last of his family members.

"Good morning, my son." She walked over to nuzzle him.

"Hi, mom. Good to see you... even for the last time." He nuzzled her in return and embraced her similarly to how Bethel embraced him yesterday. Marion nuzzled him with her chin before parting.

"You alright? It's one hour before you and your team takes off."

"I'm just taking in the sights. I may be coming back, but I know that I won't see you, dad, Bethel, Amak, and Ridge again... not even their friends."

"I know it's hard to keep on leaving family and living apart from them. But at least you got to see us agian for a few months. I've never seen my parents since I was adopted myself."

Mother and son continued to look out for a moment.

"And if I really won't be able to see you and the others again after I leave?"

"Well, that's life, Beringo. But don't give up hope. You never thought that you would see us agian after getting adopted, and yet it still happened. Maybe we'll see each other again as a family once more."

"Hopefully."

Marion was silent then. But only that she was gazing at her son. She pulled him in for a warm hug that lasted a few long moments. As she parted from him, she held his cheek with her paw.

"You've grown so much stronger and more handsome since you were a pup. You've come a long way since being adopted. We're so happy that you turned out this way... but for you to be the leader of your own team? To have you follow in my pawsteps and in your father's... we couldn't be any prouder of you, my eldest son."

Beringo was feeling so emotionally touched. He leaned over against his mother's paw, closing his eyes. Marion sweetly reached out to hold his other cheek with her other paw.

"I love you so much, my baby. You've been fascinated with sled dogs since you were inspired by your father. Now, you are the leader of your own team. Even Amak is following your lead. We have as much to be thankful for as you have."

"Thank you, mom. It means so much to me."

Mother and son smiled deeply at each other before deeply smothering each other with affection. They also took in each other's scents so that they could never forget them.

I love you, mom. I love dad, my sister, and my brothers."

"And we love you too, Beringo. Be strong, always."

Marion wrapped her paw around his shoulder.

"As you get ready to leave on your run, know this:

"Whether or not we get to see each other again after today, never forget where you came from. You hold my strength and speed, and your father's determination inside you. A part of us lives on in you, as do with your brothers and sister."

Marion paused.

"Don't let our departure cloud your mind and your focus, young Beringo. But, wherever you are, and whatever hardships you may face, always remember us. Always keep your head up and follow the light. You are the lead dog of your own team, so be the very best leader that your teammates will ever have. Be the better leader for your team than your father and I are leaders of ours."

"Thank you so much for your love and your time, and your advice, mother. I'll never forget you and the family. I'll take everyone with me wherever I go, even when you're all not with me physically."

Marion smiled and leande against her son, rubbing into his fur. "That's my boy."

Before he knew it, Beringo was saying his final farewells to his family members and their friends. He tried to take everything in while it happened, before now turns into memories from moments ago. Dakota, Indiana, and his team reminded and reassured him that they still have his back. His family was reassured that Indiana and the team would take care of Beringo as much as he looks out for them.

As Beringo left, he looked back at his parents and siblings gradually dissappearing out of sight.

_Goodbye, mom. Goodbye, dad. Goodbye Bethel, Amak, Ridge, and even Paxon, Lily, and Galena. I love my family, and I will keep you all in my heart wherever I go. I wouldn't be here and make it this far without you. I'll continue to keep making you proud._

"And you know where your father's run would leave off from then." Aniu concluded.

Balto opened his eyes to gaze at his mother and grandmother.

"Mom, grandma, thank you for telling me this story."

"You are more than welcome, sweetheart." Tala and Aniu shared nuzzles with Balto for a few moments.

"Your maternal grandmother's parting advice to your father still applies to you. Never forget where you came from. Your father and I passed on a part of us to you. Therefore, we both live on in you."

"I have your wolf form and wolf strength, and my father's intellegince and speed."

"Exactly." Aniu smiled. "Being wolfdog means that you have the best of both worlds. Being half and half is not weakness, but rather, strength."

"I've come a long way since once being the town's hated outcast."

"And ever since, you've became a hero." Tala added.

Aniu nodded.

"Like your father is to his parents, you are the reflection of your father and I. Always be proud of who you are, not what you are."

Balto nodded.

"Now, my darling son..." Aniu reached out to hold his cheeks with her paws." "Morning is upon us. Return to life with your own family. We will see each other again."

Aniu licked his forehead before letting him go. Balto nodded. Aniu and Tala stood up, Tala walked to her daughter's side, and the two dissappeared. Then a flash of light.

Balto woke up, yawned and streatched from his sleep. He looked all around himself. _Back to being an adult._

"Good morning, papa."

Balto smiled as he turned to see the source of the voice.

_And back to being a father... and grandfather._

"Would you like to greet your grandsons and granddaughters?" Kenai invited.

Balto smiled and walked over to his daughter and son in-law, embracing them both.

"It's honor." 


End file.
